NS: Ignition: SEASON 1
by mature-yet-innocent
Summary: Akatsuki has decided to invade Konoha, and Sasuke has joined the darkness, to the despair of Team 7. But now... "All right, let's go." AU from Chapter 408 onward. Gradual Pairings include NaruSaku, possible SasuKarin, JiraTsu, and TakuIno. Chap. 12 up
1. Chapter 1: Revelations

**Hi, this is the former _Takuya Uciha_. I decided to change my pen name because my former one...well, just wasn't a good idea. **

**Well, this is the story I had talked about in my last may move slowly at first, but bear with me. **

**This story takes place immediately after the events of Chapter 408 of the Naruto manga and onward. In other words, this is the manga if I was part of the plot development along with Kishimoto.  
**

**I currently have the first 11 chapters done, and am working on the 12th. **

**I have also decided to include an opening theme, and have not decided on an ending theme.**

**I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own this plot and my original characters. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Opening: Daia no Hana (By Yoriko, Black Cat First Opening)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita**  
** Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa aruki dasu!**

**Yeah, kin iro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze)**  
** Daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoi tsuzukeru)**  
** Hajimete dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru!**

**Mamoritai! mono ga arun da!**  
** Mou nido to nido to ushina wa shinai you ni!**

**Yeah, kono mune ni aru negai (yurameite)**  
** Kanaeru tame nara boku wa (ikura demo kizu tsukou)**  
** Waratte ite hoshii kara ima boku wa yaiba wo nigiru!**

**Kirisaita kioku no naka afuredasu**  
** Akai akai kage wo kiru!**  
** Kono tsume ga hibiwaretemo tsukamitore**  
** Mamoritai taisetsu na mono nara!**

**Aruka wo omotte naita**

**yoru ni saita daia no hana!**

** Mamoritai mono ga arun da!**  
** Mou nido to nido to ushinai wa shinai!**  
** Nari hibike dare yori chiisaku hakanai**  
** Dare yori tafu na kono kodou!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

"So, it's decided then," spoke Fukasaku from Tsunade's desk. "You will train under me at Mt. Myoboku and learn the sage arts."

"That's right," responded Naruto. "But just what are these sage arts?"

"Powerful techniques worthy of a Sanin. Unlike ninja arts, these techniques utilize the natural energy surrounding you. "

"…Huh?"

Fukasaku sighed in exasperation as he explained, "Look, have you ever seen Jiraiya-chan use any unique jutsu?"

Naruto frowned and folded his arms as he thought. "Besides summoning you guys?"

"Yes. That was one of many toad techniques that Jiraiya-chan learned. Along with that, you'll be learning techniques varying from creating an Ultimate Rasengan, to achieving a sage mode to increase your natural abilities."

"Ultimate Rasengan? Sage mode? What do you mean?"

"This Ultimate Rasengan surpasses your Oodama Rasengan. As for sage mode, when you access it, it will be similar to your…other unique ability, though not nearly as dangerous."

Naruto knew he was talking about the Kyuubi. "So if I learn this Ultimate Rasengan, I'll be able to beat Pain?"

"YES! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Fukasaku yelled, his mouth wide and his eyes white with anger. 'Idiot!'

"That's great!" said Naruto, grinning. "If I can do that, then it'll be easy!" His expression darkened and became serious. "It's just…I have to avenge Ero-sennin…he was like a dad to me."

"He was more like a father than you know," Fukasaku replied, his voice equally serious and a little sad.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and the others stared, confused. "Fukasaku…you're going to tell him the truth about Jiraiya?" Tsunade questioned, her brow furrowed.

"That's right," he replied. "The boy has the right to know. Now, I want everybody except Naruto-chan and Tsunade to leave the room; this was meant for only the boy to hear."

Shikamaru shrugged and went through the door, quickly followed by Shiho. Sakura and Kakashi stood where they were; Fukasaku stared pointedly at them.

"It's all right, I already know about it," Kakashi said, in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"Fine...girl, I need you to leave; this is only meant for Naruto-chan to learn."

"Sorry," Sakura said, stepping next to Naruto. "I want to hear this also. I'll be right here with him."

"But-" "No, it's all right," Naruto interrupted. "She can listen to this; I trust her with my life and she's my best friend." Sakura smiled at him as Naruto faced the old toad.

Fukasaku sighed and said, "Fine." Leaning forward slightly, he stated, "In blunt terms…Jiraiya-chan was your godfather."

Naruto's eyes widened as his grinning face slowly changed to an expression of shock. "…What?"

"You heard me. The perverted sage that you traveled with and trained under was the man who gave you your name."

Naruto stared at the ground and stood still as memories of Jiraiya rushed back.

He remembered being taught the Summoning Jutsu and the Rasengan. He remembered having to put up with the perverted sage peeking in on half-naked girls. He remembered being encouraged by Jiraiya to not give up and become a great Hokage. Naruto's jaw clenched and as a sweatdrop formed on his face as his revelation struck him.

He looked up, his fist trembling and his eyes slowly turning red and slitted, and grated out, "Why…didn't anybody tell me?"

Naruto glared angrily at Tsunade and Kakashi, daring them to answer. "Simply put, it wasn't necessary to tell you at the time," Kakashi said. "Even if we did tell you, you wouldn't have believed us."

Naruto glared at them. "But…" He twitched as a slender hand laid itself on his shoulder. He turned around to see Sakura gazing steadily at him with an understanding expression on her face. Naruto slowly let out his breath and his eyes turned back to their normal deep blue.

"Hey…I think I'm going to wait for a bit before I go to this Mt. Myoboku," Naruto said slowly as he turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

In the Village Hidden in the Rain, in Pain's hideout Madara and Pain were sitting facing each other.

"So, we'll be sending Kisame for the initial invasion of Konoha tomorrow, to confirm that the capture will go smoothly," Madara said, leaning forward.

"I see…how's Sasuke-kun doing with the eight-tailed host?"

"It shouldn't take long to capture him. Sasuke-kun intends to capture him by tomorrow afternoon. I only wish I could capture the nine-tailed host myself, as I have unfinished business with the fox."

"Hmm…" Pain closed his eyes half-way reflectively. "Remarkable that a shinobi like him can be so easily manipulated due to a turmoil of emotions. But then, he will need to experience pain if he is to conquer Konoha."

"Indeed. He was so confused when he learned the truth about Itachi, it was simple to bend him to the power of my Mangekyo."

"Although, it isn't just a simple mind-control jutsu, is it?"

"Not quite. It merely brings the target's dark side into dominance. By increasing my influence within their consciousness, more of their inner darkness is brought out, and as a result, some of my power flows to them."

Madara's Sharingan glinted as he stated coolly, but with a bit of menace, "Once I fully utilize this power, nothing will stop from destroying Sasuke from destroying Konoha. Even if others of the Uchiha clan were still alive and tried to stop him, he would merely swat them aside as he brings his home village to its knees. **Neither friends nor family will be able to stop him.**"

* * *

Several hours later, it was mid-night and people were spending the night in different ways. In the Land of the Clouds, Sasuke was leaning forward on his sword, watching the entrance to the eight-tailed host's training ground intently, longing for the destruction of his former village.

In Konoha itself, Naruto was lying on his bed, his hands behind his head and his blue eyes full of loss and pain, reflecting on happier times with his sensei.

But for a third person, Konoha was off in the distance. A cloaked figure landed on the top of a tall tree and looked at the slumbering village. "So that's the Village Hidden in the Leaves…" said the figure slowly. He pushed up his taped-up glasses as he murmured, "Looks a lot like what Sensei said it would be."

The figure looked up at the moon carefully as he said, yawning, "Looks like I'm gonna get there around mid-morning." The figure dropped down back down to the ground, but not before the back of his cloak revealed a strange design that simultaneously resembled a curled dragon and a flickering flame.

* * *

**Daia no Hana (English Lyrics)**

**It always begins under the ultramarine sky**  
** I make a promise now and begin to walk!**

**Yah, the desert glows in gold (I keep on wandering)**  
** Searching for the diamond flower (in the hot wind)**  
** For the first time, I am living for another person!**

**I have something I want to protect!**  
** So that I never, ever lose it again!**

**Yah, I have a wish in my heart (shaking)**  
** In order to make it come true (I'll get hurt as much as it takes)**  
** I'll clutch my sword now because I want you to smile!**

**My nails rip through the red, red shadows**  
** That fill my torn-apart memories!**  
** Even if they split, let them grab**  
** That precious thing I want to protect!**

**The diamond flower that bloomed the night I loved and cried for someone!**

** I have something I want to protect!**  
** I'll never, ever lose it again!**  
** Let it ring out, this heartbeat that's smaller and fainter than anyone else's**  
** But also tougher than anyone else's!**

* * *

**Please read and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Arrival

**Here is Chapter 2! I was planning on submitting the next chapter after a couple of days, but...ah well. **

**I do not own Naruto, but I do own this plot and my OCs, or OC rather. **

**Edit: I decided to alter my OC's appearance somewhat.  
**

* * *

**Opening: Daia no Hana (By Yoriko, Black Cat First Opening)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita**  
**Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa aruki dasu**

**Yeah, kin iro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze)**  
**Daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoi tsuzukeru)**  
**Hajimete dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushina wa shinai you ni**

**Yeah, kono mune ni aru negai (yurameite)**  
**Kanaeru tame nara boku wa (ikura demo kizu tsukou)**  
**Waratte ite hoshii kara ima boku wa yaiba wo nigiru**

**Kirisaita kioku no naka afuredasu**  
**Akai akai kage wo kiru**  
**Kono tsume ga hibiwaretemo tsukamitore**  
**Mamoritai taisetsu na mono nara**

**Dareka wo omotte naita**

**yoru ni saita daia no hana**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushinai wa shinai**  
**Nari hibike dare yori chiisaku hakanai**  
**Dare yori tafu na kono kodou**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Arrival**

It was morning and Sakura was looking around Konoha anxiously, her hands on her hips, wearing her usual red shirt, tan skirt, and black tights. She had been looking for Naruto ever since she had not found him at his usual hang-out at Ichiraku's.

'Where could he have gone?' she thought worriedly.

"Looking for Naruto, Sakura?" Sakura turned around to see Kakashi walking up to her reading his Make-Out Tactics book.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei! Yeah, I haven't seen him anywhere." Sakura bit her lip. "I think the part about Jiraiya-sama being his godfather really shook Naruto up."

"True. Naruto's over at training ground 3, where we had the bell exercise. He's been training there since the crack of dawn."

"Say what?" Sakura looked alarmed. "I hope he didn't kill himself!" Sakura then ran off over to where the practice area was.

* * *

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted as he was thrown to the ground. His orange pants had dirt stains, the edges of his black sleeves were torn up, and he had bruises all over. 'I'm almost there, Ero-sennin! I will learn that Ultimate Rasengan!' Naruto staggered back to his feet, panting, and moved his legs apart; he was determined to surpass his previous limits.

Naruto quickly made a hand sign with his fingers crossed and a shadow clone appeared in a burst of smoke. Naruto quickly held his hand forward, palm up, and the clone started to move its hands above Naruto's palm. A spiraling ball of chakra hummed into existence over Naruto's palm and the shadow clone disappeared.

Naruto maintained the Rasengan for a few more moments, sweat dripping down his brow, then let it disappear.

Naruto waited a few seconds to catch his breath, leaning over and putting a hand on his knee. 'Now let's do this for real…"

The blond shinobi quickly held his hand forward, concentrating intensely on his palm. Just like before, the Rasengan appeared over Naruto's palm, only this time, Naruto's face held an expression of relief. 'Now, I just gotta hold it…' Naruto thought as he ran toward a nearby tree.

Bring his hand to bear, Naruto smashed the Rasengan into the tree, drilling through and toppling it. Bearing a triumphant look, Naruto flopped backward on his butt with his legs spread apart. "I finally did it…Ero-sennin…" Naruto grinned.

A hard fist hit the top of Naruto's head. "Ouch!" Naruto winced, rubbing the large bump that appeared on his head. He turned around to see a rather angry and tired Sakura, with her hands on her hips.

"What were you thinking, training out here by yourself, baka?" Sakura yelled at him. "You should have at least had somebody with you while you were doing this!" Sakura lowered her voice as she said, "You should have at least asked me to help…"

"Oh, sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto apologized. "I just thought…this was something I had to do myself. I didn't want anybody to get involved."

"Oh, fine," Sakura said, still a little angry and kneeling down to look Naruto square in the face. "But why did you want to do this in the first place?"

Naruto was silent for a moment as he considered, then answered, "Because I wanted to get stronger, and I wanted to show Ero-sennin that I can surpass him."

Sakura's face softened at this as she thought, 'Naruto really misses Jiraiya-sama…' Naruto grinned sheepishly at her.

"Anyway, sorry, Saku-" "No, it's all right, Naruto," Sakura interrupted, pushing her bangs back. Naruto merely looked at her, confused, as Sakura leaned forward to heal him.

Naruto scratched his whiskers as he said, "So, uh, should we go?"

"Yeah…" The two shinobi then headed into the nearby trees back toward Konoha.

As the two shinobi jumped from branch to branch, Naruto couldn't help but notice something. 'Sakura-chan seems bothered for some reason…' "Sakura-chan, is something wrong? You seem quiet right now…"

"It's nothing, Naruto. I'll tell you about it later."

" All right…" The two landed nearby Konoha's main gate. Naruto sighed and glanced toward the open gates, then stiffened. "Sakura-chan, somebody's coming."

"Eh?" Sakura turned around and stared at the open gate. Sure enough, there was someone walking steadily toward the open gates. 'Based on this person's height and build, it's a guy around our age,' thought Sakura.

As the person came closer out of the tree's shadows, it became clear that he was wearing a tan cloak, similar to what the Sasuke Retrieval team had been wearing, only with a large hood, as well as a long-sleeved red shirt that and baggy black pants.

The figure came steadily forward, walking past the large gates, and walking up to Naruto and Sakura. "Excuse me, this is Konoha Village, right?" asked the figure in a cool, polite voice.

"Um, yeah," answered Naruto, confused. The stranger's hood shadowed his upper and part of his lower face, leaving only his mouth exposed.

"Good," the stranger said, some of the tight lines around his mouth vanishing. "Where's the Hokage?" he asked, striding past Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey, hang on, who are you?" Naruto asked, a little rudely.

"None of your business."

"Well, he does have a point," Sakura said pointedly. "We don't know who you are. For all we know, you might be trying to attack the Hokage."

The stranger gave an annoyed grunt. "Kind of inquisitive, aren't you?" the stranger replied, lifting his hood off and revealing messy jet-black hair with a grey shade in it. He turned around to face Naruto and Sakura fully, who were a little surprised by what they saw.

The stranger's facial features were similar to Sasuke's, though wearing glasses with tape on the bridge. On closer inspection, Naruto and Sakura realized that his skin was less pale than Sasuke's and more of a light tan, and that his bangs, not parted like Sasuke's, only reached a little bit past his onyx eyes. The back of his hair, unlike Sasuke's, which curved slightly upward, curved slightly downward and had more spikes.

The most obvious difference was the arrival's nose was strangely crooked.

"The name's Jin. Remember it, because I don't want to have to say it again," the Sasuke-look-alike said, scowling slightly. "Now, I've told you two weaklings my name. Now tell me yours."

"Say what?" yelled Naruto, his eyes white with anger. "I'm no weakling! You're the one who better remember my name because I'm going to become the next Hokage! It's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto, be quiet!" Sakura hissed, covering an outraged Naruto's mouth. She grinned nervously at an annoyed Jin as she said, "Don't worry about him. I'm Sakura Haruno, by the way."

Sakura released Naruto and held her hand out, secretly focusing enough of her chakra to cause a normal person to recoil in pain. Jin's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, but calmly shook hands with her.

Her eyes widened when Jin didn't even twitch as she released her contained chakra.

'Hmmm…' Jin broke from the handshake, turned back around and walked on, the other two walking quickly after him.

"Hang on, you didn't tell us why you needed to the Hokage," Naruto pointed out, still a little angry.

"You'll be finding out later. Now stop it with the questions."

As Jin followed Sakura to the Hokage mansion and Naruto trailed behind, Naruto seemed like he was pouting, but inwardly he was reminiscing about Team 7's early days. 'Almost reminds me of us being with Sasuke again…' he reflected, allowing a small smile to go across his features.

Meanwhile, Jin was embroiled in thoughts of his own as he walked through Konoha's streets. 'Got to focus on what I have to do right here and now,' he told himself. 'I can't let myself get distracted. After all, it's a secret that's been kept for 16 years that I'm going to be telling the Hokage.'

**

* * *

Daia no Hana (English Lyrics)**

**It always begins under the ultramarine sky**  
** I make a promise now and begin to walk!**

**Yah, the desert glows in gold (I keep on wandering)**  
** Searching for the diamond flower (in the hot wind)**  
** For the first time, I am living for another person!**

**I have something I want to protect!**  
** So that I never, ever lose it again!**

**Yah, I have a wish in my heart (shaking)**  
** In order to make it come true (I'll get hurt as much as it takes)**  
** I'll clutch my sword now because I want you to smile!**

**My nails rip through the red, red shadows**  
** That fill my torn-apart memories!**  
** Even if they split, let them grab**  
** That precious thing I want to protect!**

**The diamond flower that bloomed the night I loved and cried for someone!**

** I have something I want to protect!**  
** I'll never, ever lose it again!**  
** Let it ring out, this heartbeat that's smaller and fainter than anyone else's**  
** But also tougher than anyone else's!**

**

* * *

**

**Please read and review! **

**Especially review, I wanna hear what you think I'm doing wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Talk with the 5th

**Chapter 3 up! I have also decided to include an ending theme. Some of you may think the opening and ending theme is presumptuous of me. But, whatever.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however, own the plot of this story, as well as my OC. **

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**Opening: Daia no Hana (By Yoriko, Black Cat First Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics:**

**Hajimari wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita**  
**Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa aruki dasu!**

**Yeah, kin iro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze)**  
**Daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoi tsuzukeru)**  
**Hajimete dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru!**

**Mamoritai! mono ga arun da!**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushina wa shinai you ni!**

**Yeah, kono mune ni aru negai (yurameite)**  
**Kanaeru tame nara boku wa (ikura demo kizu tsukou)**  
**Waratte ite hoshii kara ima boku wa yaiba wo nigiru!**

**Kirisaita! kioku no naka afuredasu**  
**Akai akai kage wo kiru!**  
**Kono tsume ga! hibiwaretemo tsukamitore**  
**Mamoritai taisetsu na mono nara!**

**Aruka wo omotte naita**

**yoru ni saita daia no hana!**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushinai wa shinai**  
**Nari hibike dare yori chiisaku hakanai**  
**Dare yori tafu na kono kodou!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Talk with the Godaime  
**

"So that's the Hokage's mansion, huh?" asked Jin, as he, Naruto, and Sakura approached the large structure.

"That's right," Sakura replied. Jin gave the building a quick once-over and frowned.

"Sure, it looks big and impressive, but does the inside match up to the outside?"

Sakura gave a pointed glance as she answered, "Actually, it's in very good condition and very well designed. Besides, Tsunade-sama does her job as Hokage very well."

"Tsunade-sama?" Jin asked, furrowing his brow as they walked inside. "I thought it was Sarutobi-sama who was Hokage."

"Lemme explain," interjected Naruto. "Three years ago, we were attacked by an invading force of shinobi. Their leader attacked and killed the Third Hokage, but we were able to drive them off. Me and my teacher were able to bring in Baa-chan as Hokage."

"Your teacher?" said Jin, as they ascended up the ramp to Tsunade's office. "Is he as overconfident and idiotic as you?"

Naruto twitched and stood still, with Sakura and Jin stopping as well. The black-haired teen waited for Naruto's retort, but instead Naruto said tonelessly, "No…but he was a major perv, though."

"Was?"

"I just found out that he was killed and that he was actually my godfather."

"Oh," Jin said. "Sorry." Naruto and Sakura glanced back at him, slightly surprised. In speaking that one word, Jin had sounded younger and warmer than before; like a different person was speaking.

The next second, it seemed they were mistaken, as Jin's face was as smoothly inscrutable as before.

"Well, let's keep going," Jin said smoothly and strode quickly up the ramp, leaving Naruto and Sakura to stare after him.

* * *

Tsunade sat back in her office chair and reflected on the efforts to break Jiraiya's code. 'The real one isn't there, huh?' she thought, closing her eyes. 'Does that mean Pain has more than one body? Why couldn't you have been more specific, Jiraiya?'

Tsunade's brooding was interrupted by knocking on the door. "Enter," she said, her eyes still closed.

Jin opened the door, turning back to Naruto and Sakura who were standing just outside the door. "Thanks," Jin spoke to them. "Wait out here." He closed the door to face Tsunade, her eyes now open.

"You're the Hokage, right?" Jin asked, his gaze intense.

"That's right."

"Any of your ANBU listening into this?"

"No. Should they be?"

"Good." Jin's shoulders relaxed. "It wouldn't be good if this information got in the wrong hands."

"Wrong hands?" asked Tsunade skeptically. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said." Jin's gaze was serious. "What I'm about to tell you is top-secret, and is only known to around three people, myself included."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat outside the Hokage's door, waiting for Jin to come out. Naruto sat cross-legged with his arms folded and eyes closed, while Sakura sat on a nearby bench.

"Hey…"Naruto muttered, opening his eyes.

"What?" Sakura glanced at him.

"Why is it that the only thing we learned about Jin was his name?" Naruto asked, turning to Sakura, his blue eyes intense and questioning.

"What do you mean?"

"I've got a feeling that even if we kept asking him, he wouldn't tell us more about himself." Sakura looked quizzically at him as Naruto continued, "He's hiding something. I know he is."

"Well, I did find out one thing," Sakura stated. Naruto glanced at her, confused. "Remember when I shook his hand?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'd actually focused some of my chakra into my hand. When released, it would've crushed a normal person's hand. When I did it to Jin, though, he actually matched it perfectly and it didn't even faze him."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"…I don't know."

"…"

* * *

"...And that basically sums it up," finished Jin. He was leaning against the side of Tsunade's desk, his arms folded under his cloak and staring into Konoha through the windows. Tsunade was staring at his back, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide in disbelief and shock.

"Tsunade-sama, was it?" said Jin, turning around to face Tsunade squarely, his gaze serious behind his glasses. "Don't tell anybody about this without my express permission."

"Tsch, you're not in much of a position to be saying things like that," replied Tsunade, still a little surprised over what Jin had just told her. "Still, I guess you do deserve a little credit. That story of yours is pretty unbelievable."

"What? You don't buy the proof I showed you?"

"No, I do. It's just that I never expected something like this." Tsunade turned around in her chair and started to get up; Jin was silent, staring back at the village.

"I'll set you up with a team-" "Forget it," Jin interrupted and Tsunade looked at him, bewildered. "I have no intention of joining with Konoha," he said calmly, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. "Why bother getting wrapped up in something that isn't even my own business?"

Tsunade looked at him, slightly surprised; for a second, she was reminded of herself three years ago, trying to refuse the position of Hokage. She sighed and motioned to the door. "You can go. Send Naruto in after you."

Jin wordlessly got up and walked towards the door, opening it and turning to the waiting Naruto and Sakura. "She wants to speak to you," he said to Naruto. Naruto grunted and got up, walking to the door. Jin and Naruto glared at each other, then Naruto went in the office and Jin leaned against the wall opposite from Sakura, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Um, Jin-san?" asked Sakura hesitantly. Jin merely cracked one eye open.

"Yeah?"

"What does…that symbol on the back of your cloak mean?"

"That?" Both of Jin's eyes were open now as he said, "Just my personal symbol."

"You mean your clan symbol?" 'I might be able to find out some information on his background…'

"No." Sakura looked at him, bewildered. "Just a symbol for my individual identity."

"Then…do you have a clan?"

"…"

Naruto opened the door and walked up to Sakura. "C'mon," he muttered to Sakura, his hands in his pockets. "Baa-chan wants us to show the asshole around the village."

"Oh," Sakura said, startled and getting up. "Right."

"Fine by me," spoke Jin, uncrossing his arms and his brow furrowed. "I don't have anything better to do right now."

* * *

Tsunade stood by one of her office windows, watching the three leave the mansion. "Who would've thought it would be something like that?" she thought aloud, looking troubled. "I just hope that he accepts Naruto's offer."

**

* * *

Ending: FIRE! (by Wada Kouji, Digimon Frontier Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics:  
**

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**  
** Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

** Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**  
** Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

** Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**  
** Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**  
** Burn up'n go!**

** Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
** Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
** Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
** Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
** Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
** Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

** Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro?**  
** Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa**

** Iu koto kike! Nige dashita kunaru my heart!**  
** Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze**

** Doko kara Doko e Toki wa nagareteku ndarou?**  
** Wakaru Wakaru sa Gimon wa yamanai kedo ne**  
** Get up'n go!**

** Kaidan o kake noboru saki ni aru jidai**  
** Takamaru kodou de get a fire power!**  
** Giragira to teri kaese Hadashi no taiyou**  
** Makenai atsusa de get a fire power!**  
** Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
** Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

** Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
** Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
** Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
** Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
** Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
** Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

* * *

**A symbol for himself and not for a clan...**

**What was Jin's business with Tsunade? What is the extent of Jin's powers? And what is this offer that Tsunade speaks of?**

**Find out on the next exciting chapter of "Naruto Shippuuden: Ignition"!**


	4. Chapter 4: Touring of Konoha

**I know I have not received any reviews for this story thus far, but I don't really care. It's good to just get this story out here...although I don't know if anybody is even bothering to read this story or not.**

**By the way, I recently saw Scott Pilgrim vs The World. F***ing awesome movie. If you haven't seen it, see it! It's worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own this story and my OC**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Opening: Daia no Hana (By Yoriko, Black Cat First Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics:**

**Hajimari wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita**  
**Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa aruki dasu**

**Yeah, kin iro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze)**  
**Daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoi tsuzukeru)**  
**Hajimete dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushina wa shinai you ni**

**Yeah, kono mune ni aru negai (yurameite)**  
**Kanaeru tame nara boku wa (ikura demo kizu tsukou)**  
**Waratte ite hoshii kara ima boku wa yaiba wo nigiru**

**Kirisaita kioku no naka afuredasu**  
**Akai akai kage wo kiru**  
**Kono tsume ga hibiwaretemo tsukamitore**  
**Mamoritai taisetsu na mono nara**

**Dareka wo omotte naita**

**yoru ni saita daia no hana**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushinai wa shinai**  
**Nari hibike dare yori chiisaku hakanai**  
**Dare yori tafu na kono kodou**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Touring of Konoha**

Naruto and Sakura were showing the newcomer Jin around Konoha. Naruto let out an impatient sigh as he trailed slightly behind the other two. Jin acted nearly as cold and distant as Sasuke did. The blond shinobi hated to admit it, but he was painfully reminded of Sasuke just by Jin's hairstyle.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura, who was speaking to Jin. "So, where do you want to go first?" she asked him; unlike Naruto, she was doing her best to be polite.

"You tell me," replied Jin, a bored yet alert look on his dark features. "You two are the tour guides. I don't really know anything about the place."

"Oh," said Sakura, a little surprised. "Right. Well, maybe we could have you meet Kakashi-sensei." Jin's eyes widened slightly in surprise at this. Sakura took no notice, but Naruto, noticing, thought, 'Could he know Kakashi-sensei…nah, probably not.'

"Ah, there's no need to do that." A voice spoke up unexpectedly from behind them.

Naruto and Sakura jumped in alarm and swiveled around to see Kakashi standing right behind them, holding his Make-Out Tactics up to read. "DON'T KEEP POPPING UP LIKE THAT!" yelled Naruto, his eyes white with anger and shock, pointing a quivering finger at Kakashi.

"Geez, Kakashi-sensei, you startled us," said Sakura, still a little shaken, while her inner self was ranting at Kakashi.

"Well, you two have to stay more alert, even if you're just in the village," Kakashi stated, hiding a small smile behind his mask. "Anyway, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Jin-san. He just arrived here to speak with Tsunade-sama," said Sakura, gesturing to Jin, his back to them.

Jin turned around and looked at Kakashi squarely in the face. Kakashi raised one eyebrow slightly, but the one who showed more surprise was Jin, his eyes widened in surprise and…recognition?

"So…you're Hatake Kakashi, hm?" Jin asked, collecting himself.

"Yeah. So you're new here?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Hang on, do you know Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto unexpectedly. The other three turned toward him to see Naruto with his arms crossed and a slightly suspicious look on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Jin, with the same bored/alert look on his face.

"I've only seen you look surprised two times, both times when Kakashi-sensei was involved. So do you know him or not?"

"Tsch. No, I've only heard of him."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he looked toward Kakashi. "It's true, Naruto," Kakashi said, looking away from his book. "I've never met or heard of him."

There was a moment of tension, then Sakura said quickly, "Well, let's continue."

The four of them walked down the street, Naruto with Sakura in front, his hands in his pockets, and Jin in back with Kakashi, who was reading his book again.

"You didn't seem surprised when I came up from behind," observed Kakashi, as they walked along. "How so?"

Jin hesitated for a second, then replied coolly, "I just sensed an amount of chakra coming at me from behind, and it wasn't quickly or suddenly enough to be an enemy. Chakra sensing is one of my particular talents, it seems."

"You're a sensor-type?" thought Kakashi to himself. 'Interesting…'

The four arrived at the ninja academy and jumped through a window, landing in Naruto and Sakura's former classroom.

"So, here's our old classroom," Sakura said, sitting on top of one of the desks. Naruto stood next to her, sending a glare at Jin, who was standing at the window, carefully surveying the room.

"Sasuke was here then, wasn't he?" remarked Kakashi, leaning against the teacher's podium, his book in front of him.

Naruto and Sakura were silent for a moment, then a gloomy pall cast itself over the two, causing them to withdraw into themselves.

'Still getting depressed over just the mention of Sasuke, eh?' thought Kakashi, grimacing.

"Hang on, by Sasuke, do you mean Uchiha Sasuke?" Jin asked abruptly. The others turned around, surprised, to see Jin with an almost eager look in his eyes and his frame more animated. "Well? Do you or not?"

"Yeah…" replied Naruto cautiously.

"Well, is he here right now? Because if he is, I need to speak to him."

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi glanced at each other, uncertain. "Well, he…isn't exactly here anymore." Sakura said slowly, a pained expression on her face.

"Eh?" Jin looked confused as Team 7 started to explain about Sasuke.

* * *

In the Land of the Clouds, Team Taka, dressed in their Akatsuki cloaks, was standing facing the eight-tailed jinchuriki Killer Bee, who had an amused smirk on his face.

"So you are the eight-tailed host?" said Sasuke emotionlessly. It was more of a statement than a question

"That's Mr. Eight-Tailed Host to you."

"You're coming with us," said Sasuke coldly, his dead eyes fixed on the foe in front of him.

* * *

"So, just recently, we came back from another attempt to bring him back," finished Kakashi. The four of them were in the same positions they were in earlier, with the exception of Jin, who was standing with his legs and arms crossed. Throughout the explanation, starting with how Sasuke had challenged Naruto to fight him on the roof, Jin's face had remained motionless, except for occasional twitches of shock, eagerness, or disgust.

"So, Sasuke betrayed Konoha for power, and then killed the one who gave him that power?" Jin said slowly, his eyes closed behind his glasses. Sakura's head was hanging down with her hands folded and Naruto was staring at Jin intensely.

"Seems like he was a pretty big idiot, then," said Jin, eyes open.

"Say what?" said Naruto angrily; Sakura raised her head, bracing herself for what might come.

"What?" Jin said, raising an eyebrow. "From what you said, he's completely focused on revenge, cold-hearted and ruthless, gives no regard to loyalty, and tried to kill you, Naruto, on multiple occasions. Understand this; I admire the perseverance to which you chase after him, but why bother chasing after scum like that?"

"That's it!" Naruto yelled, outraged, standing up abruptly and glaring at Jin, who uncrossed his arms and legs and stared right back. Sakura hesitated, then got off the desk and stood next to Naruto, pulling her black gloves on.

* * *

**Ending: FIRE! (by Wada Kouji, Digimon Frontier Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics.**

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**  
** Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

** Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**  
** Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

** Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**  
** Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**  
** Burn up'n go!**

** Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
** Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
** Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
** Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
** Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
** Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

** Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro?**  
** Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa**

** Iu koto kike! Nige dashita kunaru my heart!**  
** Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze**

** Doko kara Doko e Toki wa nagareteku ndarou?**  
** Wakaru Wakaru sa Gimon wa yamanai kedo ne**  
** Get up'n go!**

** Kaidan o kake noboru saki ni aru jidai**  
** Takamaru kodou de get a fire power!**  
** Giragira to teri kaese Hadashi no taiyou**  
** Makenai atsusa de get a fire power!**  
** Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
** Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

** Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
** Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
** Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
** Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
** Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
** Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

* * *

**And without further ado, off to the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto vs Jin

**With the last chapter, I forgot to mention. The fight between Team Taka and Killer Bee is pretty much how it went in the manga and anime. So I won't bother explaining the details of the fight. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however own this plot. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Opening: Daia no Hana (By Yoriko, Black Cat First Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics:**

**Hajimari wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita**  
**Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa aruki dasu**

**Yeah, kin iro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze)**  
**Daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoi tsuzukeru)**  
**Hajimete dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushina wa shinai you ni**

**Yeah, kono mune ni aru negai (yurameite)**  
**Kanaeru tame nara boku wa (ikura demo kizu tsukou)**  
**Waratte ite hoshii kara ima boku wa yaiba wo nigiru**

**Kirisaita kioku no naka afuredasu**  
**Akai akai kage wo kiru**  
**Kono tsume ga hibiwaretemo tsukamitore**  
**Mamoritai taisetsu na mono nara**

**Dareka wo omotte naita**

**yoru ni saita daia no hana**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushinai wa shinai**  
**Nari hibike dare yori chiisaku hakanai**  
**Dare yori tafu na kono kodou**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Naruto vs Jin**

"What…struck a nerve?" asked Jin coolly, his brows furrowed.

"Shut up! Right now, I'll beat you up!" growled Naruto angrily, with Sakura at his side; he had to keep himself from getting too angry, otherwise his Kyuubi chakra would spill out.

"Tch." Naruto and Jin quickly jumped out of the class window; followed by Sakura and Kakashi, they faced each other in the academy's grounds. Jin removed his cloak and tossed it to the side; while his right sleeve bore his symbol on his shoulder, his left sleeve had a shuriken holster on the upper arm.

"Hang on, you two," Sakura said, rushing up next to Naruto and turning to face Jin. "I'm sorry, you have to forgive Naruto," she said apologetically. "He's been a little on edge since he found out that his sensei died."

Naruto looked at her, surprised. Jin merely looked at her, his face unchanged.

"So, please, don't fight him," Sakura said, smiling.

"If you insist…" Jin relaxed his shoulders, turned around, and started to walk away. His eyes widened suddenly, then narrowed.

Jin quickly leaned to the left, dodging the sudden and silent right punch that Sakura had aimed at his head. Looks of shock on Sakura and Naruto's face increased when Jin spun to the left, and elbowed her upper chest, sending her sprawling. During his entire movement, his intense gaze had not wavered.

"Guh…" Sakura groaned, getting back to her feet.

"…That a hobby of yours?" asked Jin, glancing back at her and adjusting his glasses. "Trying to punch somebody and expecting them to get hit? You honestly thought a simple attack like that could get me?"

Sakura glared at him and Jin sighed, annoyed. "You focus chakra in your point of attack and release it at exactly the moment of impact, right?"

Sakura started, her eyes wide in surprised as Jin continued, "I know of that kind of attack; you've trained as a medic under Tsunade-sama of the Sanin, who's now Hokage. That kind of attack won't work on me."

"You're probably thinking that I don't know Sasuke or Naruto at all, and that I don't have any right to say those things about them. And maybe you're right…But…I know Sasuke well enough to know when I'm ashamed of him. As for Naruto-san, I can understand how he feels about his sensei's death; I know the feeling of losing a father figure all too well. But you need to direct your grief and anger at something that'll help you get stronger, and not let them get the best of you."

Sakura looked confused at this. 'Ashamed? What does he mean by that? Did he lose somebody that close to him too?'

"Sakura-chan, stay out of this." Sakura looked up, startled, at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"…Please, let me do this," Naruto told her, still facing Jin.

Sakura hesitated, then joined Kakashi's side, leaving only the two opponents facing each other. Kakashi pulled up his headband, revealing his Sharingan, thinking, 'It may be a good idea to analyze what techniques this Jin uses.'

'Based on what I heard,' Naruto thought to himself, 'this guy is very skilled at sensing chakra. But I still have to find out how he fights.' Naruto quickly summoned six shadow clones, quickly surrounding Jin, mixing himself in with them.

Jin glanced around. 'Shadow clones, huh? I guess he does know one useful jutsu. Now how does he use it?'

Two of the shadow clones jumped quickly at Jin from the front, each performing a flank attack. Jin's eyes tracked them quickly, moving from side to side; he quickly side-stepped, dodging the first's punch, and planted a right knee in the clone's stomach. Jin quickly stepped forward, blocking the second's roundhouse kick, and smashed a right hook to the face. There was a moment of silence as the two clones vanished in puffs of smoke.

'Huh…this guy is going to be a little tougher than I thought,' said Naruto to himself.

'Analyzing the clones' info and trying to come up with a strategy?' thought Jin. 'Sorry, but I'm not gonna let you do that!'

Jin dashed forward in a blur of motion and slammed a right uppercut to the real Naruto's stomach. Naruto, his eyes wide with shock and pain, was thrown back by the force of the punch, slamming into a tree hard, toppling it over.

As the dust settled, the shadow clones vanished, and Jin stood, facing the fallen Naruto. 'No way,' thought Naruto as he slowly pushed himself and coughed up a little blood. 'It's enough with his punches almost hurting as much as Sakura-chan, but he how'd he find the real me like that?'

"Wow…he's as fast as Lee-kun with his weights off," said Sakura, amazed. "And how did he find the real Naruto like that?"

"It's simple," said Kakashi, and Sakura looked at him startled. "Remember, each shadow clone has a fraction of the original's chakra. As one of Jin-san's abilities is chakra-sensing, all he has to do is find the Naruto with the most chakra."

Naruto stood up slowly, wiping the small streak of blood from his mouth, his orange and black jacket covered in dust. 'All right,' thought Naruto. 'It's time to get serious!' With that, he created four shadow clones, two of which leaped into the trees behind Naruto.

'He's creating more shadow clones after that?' thought Jin, raising an eyebrow. 'What's he up to?'

The four shadow clones quickly threw kunai knives at Jin. His eyes twitched when he saw what was attached to the four kunai. 'Explosive tags…!' The tagged kunai landed in a square around Jin just as he leapt upward. The kunai exploded, with the blasts just barely singeing Jin's sandals.

'That was pointless…' thought Jin, then his gaze flicked upward. 'Huh?' Naruto had used the other two clones as a ladder and had leaped at Jin, his right hand held back to deliver the Rasengan.

'Damn it…!' cursed Jin, gritting his teeth, as he quickly formed hand seals.

'I recognize those!' thought Naruto, powering the hand holding the spiraling sphere forward toward Jin.

'Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!' A large blast of flames issued from Jin's mouth and collided with the Rasengan. Sparks flew as the fire was whirled away by the Rasengan's force. The ball of chakra hit Jin's chest hard, smashing him down to the ground below.

Naruto landed on his feet as Jin got to one knee, from the small indent he'd made in the ground. "Score!" Sakura exclaimed, pumping her fist.

'That technique…' thought Jin, only a small amount of blood leaking from his mouth. 'My Fireball Jutsu only weakened it.'

Naruto's eyes widened. 'No way…he's barely affected at all!'

Jin got up, wiping the blood from his mouth, spread his feet apart and bent his knees. 'All right then…' "Hey, that jutsu of yours, is it one of your signature techniques?" he asked Naruto.

"Huh?" said Naruto, a little surprised. "You mean the Rasengan? Um, yeah, I guess."

"Interesting…because I have one of those too!" 'I know I haven't completed this technique, but this should do against that jutsu of his…'

Jin formed a new set of hand signs and grasped his right wrist, holding his fist in front of him. 'I haven't seen that sequence of signs before,' thought Kakashi, observing with his Sharingan. 'Horse, tiger, dragon, and dog. Though it is a fire type jutsu, I can tell that much…"

Jin concentrated hard, focusing on his clenched right hand. Small wisps of fire appeared around him, then quickly focused inward toward his fist, which burst into flames itself, making a noise not unlike dry leaves being blown by the wind.

"Rasengan, huh?" Jin looked up from his jutsu. "Let's see how it does against my Nenshouha!"

**

* * *

Ending: FIRE! (by Wada Kouji, Digimon Frontier Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics.**

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**  
**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**  
**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**  
**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**  
**Burn up'n go!**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro?**  
**Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa**

**Iu koto kike! Nige dashita kunaru my heart!**  
**Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze**

**Doko kara Doko e Toki wa nagareteku ndarou?**  
**Wakaru Wakaru sa Gimon wa yamanai kedo ne**  
**Get up'n go!**

**Kaidan o kake noboru saki ni aru jidai**  
**Takamaru kodou de get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to teri kaese Hadashi no taiyou**  
**Makenai atsusa de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

* * *

**Nenshouha - Burning Leaves (I think)**

**

* * *

**

**W****hat shall be the effects of this jutsu? What will be the result of this fight? Find out next time...if you're even interested. **


	6. Chapter 6: Interventions and Secrets

**Here we go. I am currently working on the next chapter of Kitsune-Jin, for those of you who are interested, in which Naruto gets bitten by the fox. **

**Also, I would like to thank ArinaSugarBaby for the reviews. They have made me more aware that readers have little to no idea of where I'm going with the plot. If this is the case, then I apologize. To remedy the situation, I will try to put up chapters faster so that people actually understand what is going on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own this story and my OC. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Opening: Daia no Hana (By Yoriko, Black Cat First Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics:**

**Hajimari wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita**  
**Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa aruki dasu**

**Yeah, kin iro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze)**  
**Daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoi tsuzukeru)**  
**Hajimete dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushina wa shinai you ni**

**Yeah, kono mune ni aru negai (yurameite)**  
**Kanaeru tame nara boku wa (ikura demo kizu tsukou)**  
**Waratte ite hoshii kara ima boku wa yaiba wo nigiru**

**Kirisaita kioku no naka afuredasu**  
**Akai akai kage wo kiru**  
**Kono tsume ga hibiwaretemo tsukamitore**  
**Mamoritai taisetsu na mono nara**

**Dareka wo omotte naita**

**yoru ni saita daia no hana**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushinai wa shinai**  
**Nari hibike dare yori chiisaku hakanai**  
**Dare yori tafu na kono kodou**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Interventions and Secrets**

"Nenshou…ha?" asked Naruto, almost gaping at the flickering aura around Jin's hand.

"That's right," replied Jin, straightening. "This is a jutsu I developed myself. If this even touches you, you'll be burned and thrown back." 'Even though it's incomplete, it should be enough to beat him.'

Naruto watched warily as a swirling ball of chakra hummed into existence over his right palm.

Sakura surveyed the two anxiously as they started to side-step, circling each other slowly. "Kakashi-sensei," she started, turning to the silver-haired jonin.

"Don't worry, Sakura," said Kakashi, scrutinizing the battle closely with his Sharingan.

"Eh?"

"This won't end up like Naruto and Sasuke's rooftop encounter. You don't need to run between them to stop this fight."

Sakura winced when she remembered the rooftop battle three years ago. Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto with his Chidori then, and she had been helpless to stop it. It was then that she had started to worry whether Sasuke would go to Orochimaru for power and leave the village.

'Of course, this is an interesting battle,' thought Kakashi. 'This could help Naruto improve, seeing as he shows more of himself against a worthy opponent. But, this technique of the other boy's is very interesting. He has considerable skill at elemental reconstruction, let alone being able to develop a jutsu like that on his own.'

Naruto and Jin stopped circling each other, their jutsus poised. Jin's eyes flashed and he jumped high into the air towards Naruto.

Naruto took a step back, his Rasengan held defensively in front, as Jin hung in the air around 20 feet up. Jin shot through the air, his burning fist pointed directly at Naruto. Naruto jumped forward, thrusting his Rasengan forward at Jin.

"TRY THIS!" Naruto and Jin roared simultaneously.

Swirling energy and flaring hand clashed together in a burst of energy. Naruto and Jin glared at each other as their respective techniques struggled with each other. Suddenly, the attacks neutralized each other, resulting in a small shockwave which blew both Naruto and Jin back, slamming them both into the ground.

Naruto and Jin got up slowly, Naruto grunting. They were both slightly bruised and breathing a little harder than before; the left lens in Jin's glasses were slightly cracked. They quickly resumed their stances, both raising their hands in preparation for another jutsu.

Sakura watched, amazed by what had just happened. 'Whoa…'

Jin suddenly turned to the side, distracted. "What the…"

*KABOOM*

Just then, a large explosion erupted from where Jin was looking and the ground trembled slightly. "What the heck…!" Naruto exclaimed, turning toward.

"That came from the main gate!" Jin said, wheeling around.

* * *

(1 minute earlier)

"Man, this is pretty boring isn't it," the chunin guard remarked to his comrade.

"Yeah…oh, it looks like there are some ninja training over at the academy." The two guards turned to see the faint sizzle of fire and chakra clashing together. The second guard suddenly groaned and keeled over on his stomach.

"Hey…what's up?" the first guard. He looked down and gasped at the huge diagonal gash that just appeared in the other's back.

"That's right…an intruder," a voice said behind the guard's shoulder. Alarmed, the guard turned around and cried out as he was smashed by an immense wall of water. The water smashed right into the grounds, destroying one of the gate doors into shards.

"Well, that ruins the subtlety," Hoshigaki Kisame smirked as water and wood rained down around him, resting his Samehada on one shoulder.

* * *

"Another enemy?" Jin asked, as he and Naruto were staring at the remains of the main gate, their fight forgotten.

"I recognize that jutsu," Kakashi said, stepping up to the two former combatants. "And it means only one thing."

"Eh?" Naruto said. Kakashi had a grim look in his eye as he looked to Naruto.

"Akatsuki has come to capture you, Naruto." Naruto looked at him, alarmed. "Based on the jutsu, it's Hoshigaki Kisame."

"You mean that shark guy?" Naruto looked grim. "Well…let's go get him, then. Sakura-chan!"

"Right!" Sakura rushed up next to Naruto and started her medical jutsu, which took effect immediately, healing Naruto's bruises and scratches. Naruto turned around with a determined look toward Konoha's gate.

"Now, let's go!" he shouted, running forward to the gate.

"Hold it!" Jin spoke, grabbing the back of Naruto's jacket. Naruto tripped and fell right on his face, ruining his heroic moment.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto roared, getting up and his eyes white with anger.

"This 'shark guy' seems pretty powerful. I don't know what's going on, but if he's coming for you, then I don't think we can risk you getting captured." Jin looked over in the distance at the gate as he felt a small bead of sweat on his face. 'I haven't felt a level of chakra this great before. Should I…?'

Naruto looked surprised at Jin's answer. 'Is he actually…worried or something?'

Jin interpreted Naruto's look correctly. "Don't get the wrong idea," Jin said, brushing his bangs away. "If you fight that guy, you'll definitely get yourself captured. Heck, I don't know how a guy like you can be considered important enough to be caught by a guy like that. Besides, I don't want Tsunade-sama yelling at me."

"Say what?" Naruto yelled, freshly angry.

Jin simply ignored him and turned around with two words.

"Heal me." He was looking directly at Sakura with a serious look on his face. "Now."

"Huh?" Sakura said, startled, along with Naruto and Kakashi.

"I'll take care of this shark guy, whoever he is. I won't need your help with this."

Sakura hurried over to Jin, bewildered, as Naruto said, with his arms crossed, "What, you think you can actually beat this guy? He's pretty strong."

"Yeah," Jin replied, as Sakura started to heal him. "Unlike my fight with you, I'll be a little more serious."

"Huh?"

"Hey, do you know the real reason why I wear glasses?" Jin asked abruptly as Sakura finished the healing. Naruto and Sakura merely looked confused as he continued, "It isn't because there's a problem with my sight." 'I really really hope I won't end up regretting this…'

Sakura stepped back and joined Naruto and Kakashi in watching Jin's back. Jin slowly removed his glasses and held them in front of him as he explained, "The secret in these is in this tape at the bridge. It isn't to hold the glasses together." As Jin slowly unraveled the tape at the bridge of his glasses, he said simply, "This is my little handicap."

He turned to face them with his hand held out, the tape held in between his two fingers, letting his glasses drop to the ground. Naruto and Sakura were surprised at how much closer he resembled Sasuke, but Kakashi's gaze was focused on the tape Jin was holding. There, inscribed on the tape, was the kanji for "seal".

Kakashi's eye widened and Jin said to him, "Care to explain what it means, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi turned to a confused Naruto and Sakura and explained, "When a seal like that is placed on a part of the body, it prevents chakra from gathering to that part of the body."

"Exactly," said Jin, nodding and turning away, his dark bangs obscuring his eyes. "In my case, it prevents chakra from gathering to my eyes."

He continued, "If this guy is as good as you say, then I have to fight at my best, unhindered. After all…"

Jin turned around with a look of anticipation in his eyes, facing the three squarely, and Naruto, Sakura, and even Kakashi were utterly shocked at what they saw.

"…it's been a while since I've had to use this," Jin finished, gazing at them with the intense, blood-red stare of the Sharingan.

**

* * *

Ending: FIRE! (by Wada Kouji, Digimon Frontier Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics.**

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**  
**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**  
**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**  
**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**  
**Burn up'n go!**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro?**  
**Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa**

**Iu koto kike! Nige dashita kunaru my heart!**  
**Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze**

**Doko kara Doko e Toki wa nagareteku ndarou?**  
**Wakaru Wakaru sa Gimon wa yamanai kedo ne**  
**Get up'n go!**

**Kaidan o kake noboru saki ni aru jidai**  
**Takamaru kodou de get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to teri kaese Hadashi no taiyou**  
**Makenai atsusa de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

* * *

**What the...Jin has the Sharingan? What the hell? And he's gonna go attack Kisame? Weird...**

**Wait for the battle between Uchiha and Akatsuki on the next chapter!**

* * *

**Okay, okay...you guys might have seen this coming, I'll admit...But this is where this story really gets moving. **

**I am also close to finishing the first chapter of a sci-fi crossover series. A cross between an fighting action manga and a...more mature manga. Neither is Naruto-related. Involving aliens, teenage hormones, royalty, and energy blasts.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Uchiha vs Akatsuki

**Hokay, I have finished two chapters today. Ha ha ha! A new chapter of "Kitsune-Jin" and the chapter for the sci-fi story I talked about previously. So tonight, ladies and gents, you get not one, not two but THREE chapters! Lucky you! And this chapter is two times longer than the previous ones! Yay!  
**

***throws confetti***

**Anyway...time for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: This idiot does not own Naruto. He does own this idiotic story and his OC. **

**Me: Hey! *chases disclaimer*  
**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**Opening: Daia no Hana (By Yoriko, Black Cat First Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics:**

**Hajimari wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita**  
**Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa aruki dasu**

**Yeah, kin iro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze)**  
**Daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoi tsuzukeru)**  
**Hajimete dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushina wa shinai you ni**

**Yeah, kono mune ni aru negai (yurameite)**  
**Kanaeru tame nara boku wa (ikura demo kizu tsukou)**  
**Waratte ite hoshii kara ima boku wa yaiba wo nigiru**

**Kirisaita kioku no naka afuredasu**  
**Akai akai kage wo kiru**  
**Kono tsume ga hibiwaretemo tsukamitore**  
**Mamoritai taisetsu na mono nara**

**Dareka wo omotte naita**

**yoru ni saita daia no hana**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushinai wa shinai**  
**Nari hibike dare yori chiisaku hakanai**  
**Dare yori tafu na kono kodou**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Uchiha vs Akatsuki  
**

"Sharingan?" said Naruto, utterly shocked.

"No way…" breathed Sakura, stunned.

"But how…?" said Kakakashi, his normal calm face gone.

Jin's Sharingan glinted as a mischevious smirk formed. "I guess you weren't really expecting that."

His face turned serious as he continued, "Sorry I deceived you about my true identity, but I couldn't risk the information falling into untrustworthy hands. Eh, I guess I have no choice."

Jin turned around, facing the direction of the ruined main gate. "By the way," he added, "my name isn't Jin. It's Takuya. Uchiha Takuya. Sorry I acted like a jerk."

With that, Jin (or, rather, Takuya) started running quickly toward the gate.

Naruto and Sakura stood still, dazed over what they had just witnessed, a little bit of sweat on their faces. 'Uchiha…Takuya …' thought Naruto, blinking.

"We have to stop him," Kakashi said abruptly. Naruto and Sakura looked back at him, startled.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto, thoroughly confused.

"Even if he is an Uchiha, he won't win against Hoshigaki Kisame. He's one of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and is infamous as one of the most powerful ninja the Hidden Village of the Mist ever produced."

"Huh?"

"…That's a big thing, Naruto. At any rate, Takuya seems to be under the impression that he can win just because he has Sharingan. But his Sharingan isn't fully developed yet; he only has two tomoe in each eye."

'That's right,' realized Naruto, remembering Sasuke's Sharingan. 'That time I fought with Sasuke, he only had two tomoe in each eye. But the last time we saw him, he had three of them in each eye.'

Kakashi's voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts. "Moreover, Hoshigaki Kisame has more power than you do when drawing on the Kyuubi's power, Naruto. I can't tell how much chakra Takuya has, but it probably isn't greater than yours."

"So what do we do?" asked Sakura, a worried expression on her face.

"Do?" said Kakashi. "We go in to help." With that, Kakashi headed towards the gate followed closely by Naruto and Sakura.

"This Takuya…he may not be a fellow ninja, but he doesn't seem to be an enemy," continued Kakashi as they headed through the trees. "The fact that he revealed his Sharingan means that he trusts us a little bit."

"Right," said Naruto, raising his fist to his face. "I'll nail him with my Wind Style Rasengan."

"Maybe, but be careful, Naruto. He's much more powerful than the last Akatsuki member that you fought. Remember, his sword can cut through and devour chakra."

"…I know."

* * *

"Now where's that nine-tailed jinchuriki?" said Kisame aloud, looking around. "I need to introduce him to my Samehada again."

"Oi!" Kisame turned around to see Takuya, standing on a nearby tree branch. "You Hoshigaki Kisame?"

"Yeah," replied Kisame, then his small eyes widened as he saw Takuya's crimson eyes and a little sweat formed on his face. "Wait…you have…the Sharingan?"

"Yep." 'Is everyone going to get surprised when they see me with the Sharingan?'

Regaining his composure, Kisame said, "Well, regardless. Do you know where the ninja Uzumaki is?"

"Sorry, he can't come in to play right now. But I think I'll be able to substitute for him enough."

"You? You're not nearly as valuable as Uzumaki is. Now stay out of my way or I'll have to shave you."

"Sorry, but I'm not planning on getting a haircut!"

With that, Takuya vanished in a blur of motion and appeared behind Kisame, swinging a kunai knife at him. Kisame barely blocked with his Samehada, then swung it down through Takuya. A puff of smoke surrounded him, disappearing to reveal a split log.

Kisame spun around to see Takuya in the air behind him. His Sharingan fixed on Kisame, Takuya executed hand signs and held his fingers to his mouth. 'Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!'

A blast of fire issued from his mouth toward Kisame, who quickly formed hand seals as well in a blur of motion. 'Water Style! Water Wall Jutsu!' Kisame spat out a torrent of water, which formed into a watery barrier, blocking the flames. Takuya then quickly threw a barrage of shuriken where Kisame was, who quickly blocked and caught them.

"Where'd you go?" said Kisame angrily, looking around, once the water and fire and vanished.

"Over here!"A right hook smashed Kisame from behind, sending him flying.

"Ugh!" Kisame grunted, a little blood flying from his mouth as he moved through the air, as he looked around and saw Takuya standing behind him.

Takuya executed a new set of hand signs. 'Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!' He shot several smaller fireballs at Kisame, all making direct hits. Kisame fell to the ground, scorched and unconscious.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," said Takuya, deactivating the Sharingan, then frowned. "You're not fooling me, I know you've been hiding the entire time."

"You have good instincts," Kisame spoke behind Takuya. Takuya turned to see Kisame leaning on his Samehada with a smirk on his face, showing his shark-like teeth.

"Quit screwing around," said Takuya calmly, as the "Kisame" behind him collapsed into a pile of water. "I know a little about your abilities."

"Well, it seems like you did well enough against one of my water clones," said Kisame, still smirking. "But let's see how you do against the real deal!" 'I would've sworn this punk had the Sharingan. Must have been seeing things.'

Takuya's eyes narrowed. 'Man, he's got a lot of chakra! Even more than Naruto…' Kisame quickly jumped forward swinging Samehada. Takuya nimbly sidestepped and slammed his left fist into Kisame's jaw, sending him to the ground.

Kisame merely smirked again as he got back up. "What was that? That only tickled, though, I give you credit, you are stronger than the average shinobi."

Takuya merely looked annoyed as he jumped and performed the same hand seals, only adding shuriken. 'Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!' He shot the flame-wreathed shuriken at Kisame, only to have them deflected by the Akatsuki member's shark-skin sword.

"Hah! You can't beat me with such basic jutsu!" laughed Kisame.

"Then how 'bout this?" Kisame whirled around to see Takuya holding his Nenshouha jutsu at his side.

'Damn, this little brat is fast!' Takuya ran quickly with his blazing fist pulled back at Kisame, who raised his Samehada in defense.

The young Uchiha's jutsu smashed right into the center of the Samehada's blade, burning away part of the bandages. The flames around Takuya's fist suddenly exploded outward, slamming into Kisame and sending him flying. The shark-man hit a nearby tree hard, creating a small amount of cracks in the bark.

'Got him…' Takuya thought. He waited with bated breath as the fiery aura from his jutsu was sucked into the shark-skin sword, which started to writhe and squirm in its bandages.

'Just as I heard,' thought Takuya, frowning. He examined his knuckles, the skin slightly torn from hitting Samehada. 'That sword of his absorbs chakra. I can't win with this kind of attack. What now…?'

"Very nice jutsu," said Kisame, brandishing his Samehada. "Reminds me of an Uchiha's attack. He used it a lot against his older brother."

"Huh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. He used a lightning version of that against his brother Itachi. Though, it didn't kill him in the end."

"…What?" said Takuya, stiffening.

"Yeah, Itachi died. Such a shame, but it helps that Sasuke joined Akatsuki in his stead. Especially since he's got it in for the village now."

Takuya was silent, his black eyes wide with shock. 'Itachi's…dead? But why did Sasuke join this organization that Itachi was part of? And why does he want to attack the village?'

"Well, it's past time to end this," said Kisame, walking up to the collapsed Uchiha and raising his sword. "It was fun while it lasted. Farewell."

Takuya was still, his fists trembling slightly, but inwardly he was yelling at himself, 'Come on! Stop trembling and move! You've been through this kind of thing before! Move!'

"Rasengan!" Kisame jumped away, startled, as one of Naruto's shadow clones hit the ground where Kisame had been standing with the sphere of chakra, splitting the ground. Kisame landed on the ground, only to jump away as Sakura broke the ground with a chakra-enhanced fist.

"What the?" Takuya said, standing up, as the real Naruto landed next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass, of course!" Naruto replied angrily, Sakura landing beside him, as Kakashi shot a Water Dragon Jutsu at the retreating Kisame. Takuya watched, rubbing his bleeding knuckles, as more of Naruto's shadow clones charged Kisame, all wielding a joint Rasengan assault. "Now come on," Naruto said, glancing at the battle. "We're getting you out of here."

With that, Naruto and Sakura grabbed Takuya by the arms and leaped away from the battle, back towards the academy. "What are you talking about?" Takuya said as they passed through the treetops. "I can still-"

"No you can't," Naruto interrupted. "I saw how you froze up earlier; even if you're an Uchiha, that might happen again. Besides, we know more about how this guy fights than you do."

"What-"

"Naruto has a point actually, Takuya," Sakura spoke up and Takuya turned to her. "We know much more about Akatsuki than you; about its goals, its members, and what it's capable of."

"…True."

Naruto, Sakura, and Takuya landed back at the ninja academy, whereupon Naruto immediately released Takuya and looked back toward the battle between Kisame and Kakashi. "And besides, you're not the only one who held back during our fight," said Naruto, his back turned to Takuya. "I've got a bit of a secret as well."

"…It's the Kyuubi, isn't it?"

Naruto and Sakura whirled to face him, shocked.

"Wha-?"

"How did you-?"

Takuya raised a finger, silencing them. "I could tell since we met at the gate. I can sense chakra and I could sense two different ones inside of you. One seemed to be your own and the other was more…dark, hate-driven. I'd heard the stories of how the Kyuubi was sealed away, so I put two and two together."

Naruto sighed, his eyes and whiskers transforming to the Kyuubi-influenced state. "You're right. It was sealed inside of me. That's the reason Akatsuki is after me."

"Hmmm…"

"We'll deal with this guy," said Naruto, glancing at Sakura, an equally determined look on her face. "And we'll finish our sparring match."

Takuya was silent for a few more seconds, then said, "Tell me…why do you want to find Sasuke so much? He's willing to kill the two of you from what you told me, so why bring him back?"

Naruto considered, then replied, "Because he's my best friend, and my bond with him is one of the first I've ever made. When you've had a past like mine, you'll be willing to die to save one of your friends." His mind flicked back to three years ago when Sasuke had thrown himself in front of Haku's needle attack to save Naruto.

"I'm not fighting to bring back the shinobi who sold himself to Orochimaru for power. I'm fighting to bring back a rival, friend, and a brother."

Takuya was silent at this, his black eyes widened slightly. '…'

Naruto turned back around to the battle, fishing around in his back pouch. "Here," he said, holding out a dark red Konoha headband to Takuya.

"What's this for?" asked Takuya, eyeing the headband warily. "I already told Tsunade-sama I'm not joining your village."

"So? You might change your mind. Besides, Baa-chan insisted that I give it to you."

Takuya reluctantly took the headband and with that, Naruto and Sakura headed back toward the battle against Kisame. Takuya glanced down at the headband, its silvery leaf symbol shining back at him, his eyes slowly turning back into Sharingan. 'Sensei…what should I do...?' His crimson eyes closed as his grip on the headband tightened.

* * *

'Remember this, Takuya…make sure to find your friends…they help you to grow and to risk your life for others…and never give up at something…if you do, then you'll have lost before you even started.'

* * *

Naruto and Sakura jumped down at Kakashi's side to find that Kisame had formed a pool of water with his Water Shockwave Jutsu.

"What's with the lake?" said Naruto, glancing around at what had been a forest, now resembling a swamp.

"Hello, everyone," said Might Guy, landing next to them. "Who is the enemy this time?"

"Ah, the Beast of Konoha yet again, eh?" smirked Kisame, leaning on his Samehada. "Still as dumb as ever, I'm guessing."

"Wait, I know you," said Guy slowly. "You're…"

'Does he actually remember who I am?'

"…somebody I fought twice."

Kisame was silent, a grimace on his face similar to the one he wore the last time he and Guy had met. "…and still as idiotic," he said, a drop of sweat on his head visible. "Still, you'll all be shredded soon enough."

Naruto's army of shadow clones quickly surrounded Kisame and quickly threw kunai directly at the shark-like ninja, who quickly deflected the knives back at their owners, resulting in puffs of smoke all around. Kisame quickly formed hand seals, as well as Kakashi, mirroring his movements with his Sharingan.

'Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!'Two dragons of water formed around Kakashi and Kisame from the pool and smashed into each other resulting in a watery explosion. In the chaos, Kisame quickly dodged another chakra-enhanced punch from Sakura.

"Feel the power of youth! Great Konoha Hurricane!" Guy roared, lashing out at Kisame, who quickly blocked with his sword and knocked Guy away.

"This is the end for you, jinchuriki!" Kisame roared, charging toward Naruto, his Samehada pulled back to swing.

*WHAM*

Just then, a red-and-black blur, smashed into Kisame's jaw with both feet, knocking him away from Naruto.

"What the…?" Naruto exclaimed. "Takuya?"

Takuya landed with a small splash of water and stood with his back turned to Naruto. He faced the fallen Kisame, his head lowered slightly with his dark bangs shadowing his eyes.

"What the hell…that actually hurt," growled Kisame, clutching his jaw

Takuya slowly raised his head, gazing at Kisame. "Listen up…" said Takuya to Naruto, not turning to face him. "I appreciate you guys trying to help me, but let me do this. I started this fight, so now I'm going to finish it."

"…but…you can't win against him," Naruto said, staring at Takuya with his slitted crimson eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not," Takuya turned around to face him. "But I can hold him off long enough for reinforcements to arrive. If I die, then yes, you can beat the crap out of him. But I can't sit still knowing that I'm missing out on a great fight."

"…Huh…?" Naruto looked confused.

"You're an interesting guy." '…You've given me a reason to fight…' "From here on out…" Turning to face Kisame, Takuya reached into one of the pockets on his pants and pulled out the Konoha headband that Naruto had given him.

He raised it to his forehead and tied it around his head, covering part of his bangs, his eyes flashing with determination.

"I'll be a shinobi of Konoha!"

**

* * *

Ending: FIRE! (by Wada Kouji, Digimon Frontier Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics.**

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**  
**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**  
**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**  
**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**  
**Burn up'n go!**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro?**  
**Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa**

**Iu koto kike! Nige dashita kunaru my heart!**  
**Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze**

**Doko kara Doko e Toki wa nagareteku ndarou?**  
**Wakaru Wakaru sa Gimon wa yamanai kedo ne**  
**Get up'n go!**

**Kaidan o kake noboru saki ni aru jidai**  
**Takamaru kodou de get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to teri kaese Hadashi no taiyou**  
**Makenai atsusa de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

* * *

**Takuya has joined Konoha! And so now the village gets a new ally! But was speaking in Takuya's small flashback?  
**

**Next time on "Naruto Shippuuden: Ignition"! Time to Stop Messing Around! Takuya gets Serious!  


* * *

...Now do you guys get why I changed my pen name?  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Time to Stop Messing Around!

**I'm sorry for the wait. It's been a hell of a week for me, and I had a bit of writer's block on Kitsune-Jin. Speaking of which, I am almost done with the next chapter.**

**I'm not gonna bother with the disclaimer this time around.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Opening: Daia no Hana (By Yoriko, Black Cat First Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics:**

**Hajimari wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita**  
**Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa aruki dasu**

**Yeah, kin iro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze)**  
**Daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoi tsuzukeru)**  
**Hajimete dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushina wa shinai you ni**

**Yeah, kono mune ni aru negai (yurameite)**  
**Kanaeru tame nara boku wa (ikura demo kizu tsukou)**  
**Waratte ite hoshii kara ima boku wa yaiba wo nigiru**

**Kirisaita kioku no naka afuredasu**  
**Akai akai kage wo kiru**  
**Kono tsume ga hibiwaretemo tsukamitore**  
**Mamoritai taisetsu na mono nara**

**Dareka wo omotte naita**

**yoru ni saita daia no hana**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushinai wa shinai**  
**Nari hibike dare yori chiisaku hakanai**  
**Dare yori tafu na kono kodou**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Uchiha vs Akatsuki, Round 2**

"You're joining the village?" Naruto said, watching Takuya carefully.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Takuya shot back, turning to face the blond shinobi, his new headband glinting in the sunlight.

Naruto grinned, showing his Kyuubi-influenced teeth. "Heh, not at all!"

Takuya smirked back, then his face turned serious as he turned to face Kisame. "Listen, I'm going to try to lead shark-face to where there aren't any people around. While I hold him off, you guys bring in solid reinforcements…and not just shadow clones."

Naruto nodded, as all of the shadow clones that he had created dissipated into puffs of smoke. "Right!"

Takuya turned to Kisame, his face contorted into a deadly serious look, his eyes becoming a dark stormy gray. "All right, sushi face. You're about to find out what it's like to face a real Uchiha…and I'm not talking about Sasuke…!"

The air seemed to get thicker, even crushing, and ripples of water started to spread out from where Takuya was standing.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's with the air?" Sakura said, looking nervous.

"I'm not sure…" Kakashi said slowly, a tense look on his face. "But…I think he's about to get serious…!"

A look of shock appeared on the shark-man's face as he saw the powerful glare on Takuya's face and felt the suffocating air. 'He…does have the Sharingan…! And.. and is this killing intent!' Kisame suddenly realized he was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Fear.

The look of shock changed to one of bloodthirst. "I've almost forgotten how it feels to be made a fool of. To feel the need to destroy those who humiliated me."

Takuya chuckled as Kisame charged at him. "Good for you! Then I'll get serious too!"

Takuya jumped back from Kisame's sword swing, which smashed down into the ground in front of him.

Takuya dodged, ducked, and jumped away, almost lazily, from Kisame's flurry of sword swipes. "GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Stay still, you little rat!" Kisame roared, his shark-like teeth bared.

'I don't even my need Sharingan to keep away from his attacks…eh, better safe than sorry,' thought Takuya as he jumped over a surprise kick from Kisame.

A dangerously playful smirk appeared on Takuya's face, as he activated Sharingan, now three tomoe in each eye. "My turn."

With that, he vanished.

"What the-?" Kisame started, shocked. He looked around frantically. "Not behind…or beside…or above? Damn, where did he go?"

"He really disappeared!" Naruto said also in shock. Nearby, Guy could also be seen surprised. Sure enough, there was no sign of Takuya.

Suddenly, they could a rapid tapping sound. "What's that sound?" said Sakura nervously. "And where did Takuya go? He's really vanished!"

"Amazing…" breathed Kakashi, his eyes wide.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi appeared to compose himself slightly, and turned to the two. "It isn't that Takuya-kun has vanished…it's just that he can't be seen!"

"Wha?" Naruto and Sakura were confused. Kisame was still looking around in vain for Takuya, looking panicked.

"I, and maybe Guy, are the only ones who can see him. I can just barely keep up with his movements with my Sharingan. There's no way anybody else can, and I can only see flashes of him! That tapping is the sound of him repeatedly kicking off the ground."

"Kakashi-sensei…" said Sakura slowly, in shock. "Are you saying he's moving so fast, he can't even be seen?"

"Yes…" said Kakashi, in amazement. 'He's performing horizontal footwork at a speed that the human eye can't keep up with at all…while slowly approaching his opponent. This kind of tactic doesn't just surprise the opponent, it makes them nervous and keeps them in suspense. Incredible…!'

"Boo!" The Uchiha suddenly reappeared right in front of Kisame, sticking his tongue out at his opponent's face.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kisame nearly yelped as he actually stumbled back, his eyes wide.

The lithe Uchiha shot forward, planting a foot on Kisame's chest and back-flipped away, landing a solid uppercutting kick on the Akatsuki's chin.

'He's much stronger…than before…' Kisame thought dazedly, choking up some spit and blood. 'Is he using the eight gates…?'

Takuya grinned dangerously for an instant, crimson eyes flashing. 'Sorry, but I was holding way back earlier!'

As the shark-man stumbled further backward, Takuya landed and, with a yell, threw a fast volley of powerful punches, heel-palms, and elbows, so quickly that his limbs couldn't be seen.

***WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM-***

"Is he…actually pushing him back?" Sakura gaped. "I can't even make out the number of times he's hitting him!"

Naruto winced as Takuya repeatedly hit the Akatsuki member in the face and torso. "That actually looks worse than Sakura-chan and Baa-chan!"

Guy nodded to himself, impressed. "That guy's quite the taijutsu user!"

The determined Uchiha jumped up slightly, grabbing Kisame's head and smashing him in the face with a right knee. Takuya finally finished his assault with a powerful left roundhouse kick, sending Kisame flying; the shark-man coughed violently, his face bloodied and bruised.

While Kisame was still in the air, Takuya performed a fast different set of hand signs. As Kisame smashed into the ground nearly 100 feet away, the onyx-haired teen held his hand in front of his mouth in preparation for a new jutsu.

'Fire Style! Dragon Firework Jutsu!' A fast missile of flame issued from Takuya's mouth, speeding toward Kisame. The Akatsuki member looked up in just enough time to see the jet of flame less than a foot away, the head turned into the gaping jaws of a fiery dragon. "KA-BOOM!" The jutsu made a direct hit with Kisame, exploding with far more force than a paper bomb.

"Holy crap! He got him!" Naruto whooped, pumping his fist in the air.

"Did he win?" Sakura said anxiously.

Kakashi and Guy remained silent as a cloud of smoke billowed up from the impact. "Well, that was…quite brutal," said Kakashi, shivering.

Takuya narrowed his eyes, watching the dust cloud carefully. 'It didn't hit Sharky's sword and didn't get absorbed, I can tell that much. And I definitely hurt him with those attacks. But he's very much alive.' With that, he quickly turned around and ran away.

"What's he doing?" Naruto asked, his now-blue eyes wide.

'If I can make it to a part of the village that's uninhabited, I should be able to fight this guy without fear of harming any people,' Takuya thought as he sped through the village, jumping from roof to roof.

***WHAM***

His Sharingan widened in shock and pain as he was slammed hard upward from an incoming Samehada that was thrown at him like a boomerang.

"Gah!" Takuya coughed up some blood, holding his stomach, as he hovered in the air. He looked up to see Kisame, now holding his Samehada again and cloak badly torn, bleeding. 'Shit…! Can't dodge!'

The large bandaged sword hit the young Uchiha directly in the side, sending him flying all the way to the side of Konoha and smashing into one of the districts. After touching back down, Kisame leapt away in pursuit of the fallen Takuya.

"Oh man," said Naruto, his eyes and whisker-like marks back to normal.

"I hope he'll be all right," said Sakura worriedly, standing next to Naruto.

"If he isn't, we may have lost a potentially valuable ally," said Kakashi, moving his headband back to covering his Sharingan eye.

"But who was that?" exclaimed Guy, stepping next to Kakashi. When the three of them glanced at Guy, bewildered, the thick-browed ninja exclaimed with tears streaming down his face, "Such enthusiasm! This will definitely inspire Lee to train harder!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were silent as they turned back to the area where Takuya had crash-landed, a large sweat drop evident on the backs of their heads. "…"

* * *

"Ugh…" Takuya cracked his eyes open and started to slowly push himself up from the pile of rubble he was lying in, only to wince in pain and grasp his right side. "Feels like my ribs are broken…" he grunted, gritting his teeth, as he gingerly and painfully pushed himself back to his feet.

He examined himself to see a multiple rips in his pants and shirt, as well as blood and bruises all over his legs, arms and face. 'Aside from the ribs, just a bunch of flesh wounds…good thing I'm so durable,' Takuya thought with a sigh.

'I don't sense any people around here…well, when I said I would lead shark-face away from there, I didn't expect it to be like this…' thought the black-haired teen, closing his eyes.

Suddenly Takuya flashed open his eyes, realizing quickly where he was from his teachings. "This is…the old Uchiha district!" he exclaimed, looking around and recognizing the familiar red-and-white fan symbol on the abandoned buildings.

"Exactly," said an outraged Kisame, landing behind Takuya, his fist raised to throw a punch. "Which makes it a fitting place to die!"

***CRRCCKK***

The shark-like Akatsuki's punch threw Takuya backward, sending him smashing through a couple of buildings.

Kisame panted as he stared after Takuya, blood dripping from his aching body. "That punk…this is the first time anybody's ever hurt me this badly…"

Takuya groaned as blood leaked from his crushed nose and cut near his right eye. 'Dammit, I got distracted...and my nose is broken!' he thought from the cracked imprint he had made in the wall as Kisame walked steadily toward him, his Samehada over his shoulder. 'I have to last a little longer…'

"Whaddaya know…" Kisame looked around in interest at the house; Takuya looked bewildered. "From what Itachi told me, this is where he used to live along with his baby brother Sasuke and parents."

'This is…the house that Sasuke and Itachi used to live in?' thought Takuya, leaning his head forward painfully, a few fragments from the wall crumbling around him, as his headband fell off from around his forehead. The wall trembled slightly, then fell backward into a concealed room; Takuya winced as the wall fell down on the ground behind him, jolting his broken ribs.

'A fake wall?' Takuya thought as he slowly pushed himself up from the indentation he had made in the "wall", his eyes turning back into their usual black. 'Didn't expect that…'

"Interesting…" said Kisame, staring at the object in the middle of the room. "Itachi never told me about this room or that…"

"Huh?" Takuya looked around from where he was in a kneeling position to see a sword embedded in the floor. The bandaged handgrip was similar to that of a kunai knife, though slightly longer to just grip two handed. The blade itself was double-edged, black with silver edges, and at least as long as Takuya's arm. On the flat of the blade was the symbol for fire "en".

"For such a plain sword, it seems like it's perfect condition," commented Kisame, completely ignoring the wounded Uchiha. "It hasn't been disturbed at all, yet there are no signs of corrosion or rusting."

Takuya was silent, only staring at the blade in front of him. There was a strange feeling coming from the said, it almost felt…familiar. 'But I've never seen that before…'

"Regardless, let's fini-" Kisame was interrupted as Takuya quickly threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached. The Akatsuki member quickly jumped back as the knife exploded; Takuya rushed for the sword, his hand outstretched. The smoke cleared to reveal Takuya holding the sword defensively in front of him, his Sharingan activated.

"Oh, you like that toy sword now, do you?" said Kisame, smirking. "All right, then, the result will be the same either way."

Takuya simply adjusted his stance and tensed himself, his crimson stare fiery. Kisame sighed in exaggeration and asked, lifting his arms questioningly, "Why are you fighting for these fools? The moment you let down your guard, they'll be on you like ravening sharks and use you as a tool. Why don't you join with us? You're powerful…and Akatsuki could always use another Uchiha."

"…Use another Uchiha? Like the way you're using Sasuke? Sorry, but I have no intention of being used by anybody!" responded Takuya defiantly. 'No idea why I grabbed this thing, though.'

Kisame's smirk contorted into an angry scowl as Takuya continued, "As for why I'm fighting, that's simple. It's…strange, though."

"…"

"Throughout my life, I would fight for myself. It would be rare that I would fight for the sake of another person. Even now, I'm fighting because it's fun to face really strong opponents."

'What…Fun…?' Kisame looked bemused. 'Is he really an Uchiha?"

"And…when I'm around those guys, I'm more…myself. And I don't think I'm not the type to leave people just for power." 'I'm not like Sasuke…' Takuya thought, gripping the sword tighter, despite the pain in his side.

The sword's weight was reassuring in his clenched right fist and now it felt…warm?

"So be it, brat," Kisame said, baring his teeth, now fully angry. "You'll be shredded so badly that ANBU members won't get your damn remains to resemble a human body."

"Thanks for your opinion," Takuya said, grinning in anticipation, lifting his hand up to wipe off a small trickle of blood at his mouth. "You told me something I didn't know, that Sasuke was part of Akatsuki. Now let me tell you something you don't know." His grin widened as he switched hands on the handle. _"I'm not right-handed."_

Kisame snarled and charged at Takuya, who raised the sword. As Kisame slashed away madly with his shark-skin blade, Takuya made quick dodges and parries, not attempting to fully block. 'I can't beat him with my ribs broken,' Takuya thought, as he quickly sidestepped from an overhead blow. 'But-ugh-I'm more agile and I can track his moves. And that's all I need.'

He quickly jumped over Kisame's head avoiding another slash. As he landed, staying low to the ground, avoiding another slash, he tightened his grip on the sword and jumped back.

Both bloodied shinobi rushed each other, both of their swords held back to swing. 'Let's end this…!' thought Takuya.

***KRSSHH***

Takuya and Kisame stood with their backs facing each, both bent over and still clutching their swords. Takuya suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his now-bleeding left shoulder with his free right hand. "Now you die," said Kisame, straightening, only to drop his Samehada in pain. "What the hell?"

In shock, Kisame looked back at Takuya to find flames dancing up the blade of Takuya's sword. The warm flickering fire cast light on the damaged walls, floor, and ceiling. The formerly silver symbol on the flat of the blade was glowed with fire. Takuya could almost feel a pulse coming from the sword, like it had given him some kind of approval.

Kisame looked down to see the source of the pain: a large diagonal slash directly across his torso. Instead of simply bleeding freely, the slash was burned to at least the scale of a second-degree, with smoke rising from the wound. The skin was mottled and burned through to reveal bleeding tissue. Kisame looked down at his Samehada to see that it had a similar burn slash and was now writhing in apparent pain in its bandages.

"DAMN YOOOUUUU!" Kisame roared in rage, spit and blood flying from his mouth. 'He actually managed to damage my Samehada? How?'

"Gotcha…"Takuya slumped down to the floor, his eyes fading back to their normal black and still clutching his wounded shoulder. The flames around the sword slowly got smaller and dissipated entirely as the fiery glow on the blade's symbol died down.

* * *

**Ending: FIRE! (by Wada Kouji, Digimon Frontier Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics.**

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**  
**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**  
**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**  
**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**  
**Burn up'n go!**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro?**  
**Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa**

**Iu koto kike! Nige dashita kunaru my heart!**  
**Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze**

**Doko kara Doko e Toki wa nagareteku ndarou?**  
**Wakaru Wakaru sa Gimon wa yamanai kedo ne**  
**Get up'n go!**

**Kaidan o kake noboru saki ni aru jidai**  
**Takamaru kodou de get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to teri kaese Hadashi no taiyou**  
**Makenai atsusa de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

* * *

**...Holy shit O_o. I would not wanna piss Takuya off.**

**Takuya: What do you mean?**

**Takuya! What are you doing here? This is where I shine.**

**Takuya: Well, based on the number of views this gets, I wouldn't say that.**

**...Oh, shut up.**

**Takuya: Well, maybe readers don't want fast-paced action.**

**So you're saying that readers aren't ready for you yet?**

**Takuya: *shrugs* I dunno. I'm a fighter, not a diplomat or whatever. But I will say this to readers: this guy loves reviews. Seriously. You can even trash or flame him, and he'll be so happy.**

**...You make me sound so pathetic like that! *goes off into corner and cries***

**Takuya: *looks guilty* ...Maybe I overdid it a little. Oi! You're not that pathetic. You did create me, after all.**

**Shut up!**

**Takuya: Get your act together. You aren't nearly as strong as me, but you're a decent guy and writer. And readers, have some pity on the guy. It isn't every day you forget your wallet, ID, and credit cards, right?  
**

**...Right...Next time, on "NS: Ignition"! Takuya: A Walking Contradiction? ...By the way, you're gonna run into something you can't understand in the next couple chapters, Takuya.**

**Takuya: Eh?**

**Girls. Man, I'm gonna feel so sorry for you.**

**Takuya: *clueless* Wha?**


	9. Chap 9: Takuya: A Walking Contradiction?

**Hokay, here we go! I only own the plot and my OC, as always.**

**

* * *

Opening: Daia no Hana (By Yoriko, Black Cat First Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics:**

**Hajimari wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita**  
**Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa aruki dasu**

**Yeah, kin iro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze)**  
**Daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoi tsuzukeru)**  
**Hajimete dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushina wa shinai you ni**

**Yeah, kono mune ni aru negai (yurameite)**  
**Kanaeru tame nara boku wa (ikura demo kizu tsukou)**  
**Waratte ite hoshii kara ima boku wa yaiba wo nigiru**

**Kirisaita kioku no naka afuredasu**  
**Akai akai kage wo kiru**  
**Kono tsume ga hibiwaretemo tsukamitore**  
**Mamoritai taisetsu na mono nara**

**Dareka wo omotte naita**

**yoru ni saita daia no hana**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushinai wa shinai**  
**Nari hibike dare yori chiisaku hakanai**  
**Dare yori tafu na kono kodou**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Takuya: A Walking Contradiction**

Takuya was almost motionless, his irregular breathing the only sign that he was alive. He was still gripping the sword tightly in his left hand, despite the blood flowing quickly from his injured shoulder.

'How did he do something like that?' thought Kisame, almost close to panicking. 'Why didn't my Samehada absorb the fire chakra from that sword?'

"There he is!" Kisame spun around, to see Yamato and Sai with some twenty Konoha shinobi. "I'll take care of this!" said Yamato, launching wooden tendrils from the ground at Kisame, who quickly leaped out of the way.

'With this much damage and this many opponents…ugh, I'll have to report back to Pain-sama and Madara-sama!' Kisame swore silently, and leaped away, slinging his sword on his back.

The battered Uchiha carefully pushed himself into a sitting position to see Naruto and Sakura rushing up to him.

"It's about time you guys got here," said Takuya, clutching his wounded shoulder, legs splayed forward.

"Yeah, and not a moment too soon," said Sakura, starting her medical jutsu on his bleeding shoulder.

"You look like you got thrashed," said Naruto, his arms crossed, looking amazed. "Your nose is even more messed up than before."

"Well, it would have helped if you could have gotten here a little earlier," shot back Takuya, a new warmth in his voice. "I shoulda been more worried about myself than you guys, I guess."

Naruto and Sakura looked surprised, and Sakura paused her healing. "So with what you said earlier about Naruto not being important for Kisame to capture…?" said Sakura slowly.

Takuya grinned awkwardly. "I lied."

The two stared at Takuya until he shifted uncomfortably, asking "Can you get back to the healing? This scratch in my shoulder kinda hurts."

Sakura smiled sheepishly, complying, while Naruto chuckled.

"Sai, take half of the others and chase after Hoshigaki," Yamato said to Sai, who nodded quickly and leapt away with ten other ninja in pursuit of the fleeing Akatsuki. Yamato turned around and walked over to the three Konoha shinobi, Takuya's shoulder now healed. "So you're the Uchiha that Kakashi-sempai told us about? You've done well to hold off a member of Akatsuki like that."

Takuya nodded. "Thanks. That jutsu you just used was the First's wood style, wasn't it?" At Yamato's nod, Takuya hesitated for a second, then held out the sword he had gained. "In that case, can you make a temporary sheath for this? Because I don't want to look like a maniac when I'm walking around like this."

Yamato nodded and took the sword by the flat of the blade, making a few hand signs, and wooden tendrils began to entwine from his hands around the blade. Takuya turned around to see Sakura with a surprised look on her face and Naruto with his jaw hanging slightly open. "What?" he asked.

"I've never actually seen an Uchiha joke like that before…," Naruto explained and Sakura nodded in agreement.

Takuya wore a comical grimace on his face, a drop of sweat on his forehead. "Well, I guess there's always exceptions…"

"That was absolutely inspiring!"

Startled, Takuya whirled to see Guy and Rock Lee behind him.

"Your youthful determination!" exclaimed Guy, tears flowing down his face and small sparkles glimmering around him, as he clasped both of Takuya's shoulders, making him jump in surprise. "Your inspiring courage! Truly you are not just an Uchiha, but also a great ninja!"

"Indeed!" Lee joined in. "You must join us in training! Together, we will reach the peak of youth!"

Naruto and Sakura had to bite back their laughs as Takuya, looking very much freaked out with a large sweat drop on his face, said, "Uh…thanks…I think."

Takuya's eyebrow twitched as Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing at the predicament Takuya was in. "SHUT UP!" yelled Takuya, his eyes round and white with anger and a vein throbbing on his forehead. He immediately winced slightly.

"Are you all right?"Sakura said quickly. "You still have so many other injuries…"

"I'll tough it out…save your chakra for those others who need it more. I'm sure that there are others who were injured in shark-face's assault."

Sakura hesitantly nodded as Yamato walked back to Takuya, holding Takuya's sword in a simple sheath. "Here it is," Yamato said, handing him the sword.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Takuya shoved the sword through the back of his belt with the hilt sticking out from his left side.

"Well, you still seem to be on your feet." Takuya turned around to see Kakashi with his hands in his pockets. "Rather impressive to last against Kisame like that, to say the least," Kakashi continued, then in a more serious tone, said, "Don't tell anyone that you don't trust with your live that you're an Uchiha; the less people know, the better."

Takuya scratched his head sheepishly. "Right." He reached into his pocket and handed an envelope to Kakashi. "Here, my sensei wanted me to give you this."

"Your sensei? Does he know me?"

"Yes, very well." Takuya handed Kakashi the envelope, then walked over to where he had dropped his headband and turned to Naruto and Sakura. "You know, I don't think we finished that Konoha tour of yours."

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura looked confused.

"Since I'm a fellow Konoha shinobi now, it's a good idea to know the layout of the village, right?"

"…Right."

* * *

The three Konoha shinobi walked through the village's streets, Sakura gesturing to the various shops, and Naruto walking with his hands in his pockets and Takuya with his hand resting on the hilt of his new sword. Takuya still had not put his headband back on and his dark bangs still hung over his eyes.

"It's good to know that there's another genin here who's my age," remarked Naruto, looking up at the sky slightly.

"What, you're still a genin?" asked Takuya, glancing at Naruto. He was oblivious to the number of stares he was getting from the surrounding people.

"Yeah, Naruto and now you are the only genin your age in the village," said Sakura. "All our friends who were genin two or three years ago are all chunin or jonin."

"Maybe," said Takuya wryly. "A shinobi could have the rank of a genin, and be equal to an entire squad of ANBU."

"Maybe," replied Sakura, flashing a grin at Naruto, who looked back at her, confused.

"Hey, Sakura!" The three of them turned around to Ino running up to them from her family's flower shop. "I heard there was just an attack made by Akatsuki," Ino said. "Is it over yet? Is there some way I can help?"

"Yeah, it's over," said Sakura to the blonde kunoichi. "ANBU is already pursuing Kisame, after he was held off long enough to get reinforcements."

"Held off? Was that you Naruto, or Kakashi-sensei?" asked Ino. Her gaze shifted to Takuya and her light blue eyes widened. "Who's this? And why's he all beat up?" Her eyes traveled over his bruised and bloodied form.

"I'd like to ask the same thing to you," replied the raven-haired teen, his black eyes friendly but wary.

"We've got a lot of stuff to tell you about, Ino," said Sakura, her lips quirking upward slightly.

"Huh?"

* * *

Kakashi stood in the old Team 7 training ground, in front of the three stumps where, around two years previously, he had passed three stubborn genin. Those same three genin had been through a lot in those two years. 'In a way, it's almost like the old Team 7 has been reborn,' thought Kakashi, allowing himself a small smile behind his mask. He looked down at the unmarked envelope that Takuya had given him earlier. "Now what exactly is this about?"

The silver-haired jonin opened up the envelope to reveal a folded piece with a single name written on it. Kakashi's uncovered eye widened in shock at the name and sweat trickled slowly down his brow. "Impossible…it can't be…but that's his handwriting…but still…I thought he was dead…"

'My father… Hatake Sakumo…'

**

* * *

Ending: FIRE! (by Wada Kouji, Digimon Frontier Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics.**

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**  
**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**  
**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**  
**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**  
**Burn up'n go!**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro?**  
**Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa**

**Iu koto kike! Nige dashita kunaru my heart!**  
**Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze**

**Doko kara Doko e Toki wa nagareteku ndarou?**  
**Wakaru Wakaru sa Gimon wa yamanai kedo ne**  
**Get up'n go!**

**Kaidan o kake noboru saki ni aru jidai**  
**Takamaru kodou de get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to teri kaese Hadashi no taiyou**  
**Makenai atsusa de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**

* * *

**

**Alright, time to get the next chapter up!**

**Takuya: You're really getting your shit together, aren't ya?**

**Kinda. I'm still kinda lazy. **

**Takuya: You gonna talk about Sensei later on in the story?**

***shrugs* If people are interested. **


	10. Chapter 10: Discussions and Staring

**LET'S GET GOING ALREADY!**

**

* * *

Opening: Daia no Hana (By Yoriko, Black Cat First Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics:**

**Hajimari wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita**  
**Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa aruki dasu**

**Yeah, kin iro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze)**  
**Daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoi tsuzukeru)**  
**Hajimete dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushina wa shinai you ni**

**Yeah, kono mune ni aru negai (yurameite)**  
**Kanaeru tame nara boku wa (ikura demo kizu tsukou)**  
**Waratte ite hoshii kara ima boku wa yaiba wo nigiru**

**Kirisaita kioku no naka afuredasu**  
**Akai akai kage wo kiru**  
**Kono tsume ga hibiwaretemo tsukamitore**  
**Mamoritai taisetsu na mono nara**

**Dareka wo omotte naita**

**yoru ni saita daia no hana**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushinai wa shinai**  
**Nari hibike dare yori chiisaku hakanai**  
**Dare yori tafu na kono kodou**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Discussions and Staring**

"No way! You actually held off an Akatsuki member by yourself?" Ino exclaimed.

The four of them were in the flower shop that belonged to the Yamanakas. Naruto was looking around at the plants lined up in neat rows. Sakura and Ino were sitting in chairs facing each other, while Ino was staring shocked at Takuya who was leaning against the wall between the two kunoichi.

Takuya opened his dark eyes and gazed steadily at Ino, his arms folded. "Yeah. I'm missing something, though. Who are you, exactly?"

"Oh, I'm Yamanaka Ino. I'm one of Sakura's best friends, and my family owns this shop. Nice to meet you!" She flashed a smile at the lean black-haired teen.

Takuya showed a hint of a smile. "Huh…nice to meet you too, I guess."

'Geez…with all this blood and dirt covering him, and his nose like that, I can't tell what he really looks like,' thought Ino, as Naruto joined Sakura's side. "By the way, you didn't mention your name. I want to know the name of the Konoha ninja who fought alone against Akatsuki."

Takuya hesitated, and responded with a serious tone, "You said you're one of Sakura's best friends? Can you keep secrets?"

Ino, a little surprised, replied, "Yeah…Why? Is your identity a big deal?"

"Oh, yeah…" Takuya glanced at Sakura, who gave him a nod to continue. 'Next thing I know, everyone here will know who I am really,' he thought dryly, as he said, "Uchiha Takuya. Happy?"

Ino gaped at him for a second, then grinned. "All right, I admit you kinda look like Sasuke-kun, with that hairstyle, but an Uchiha? No offense, but I kind of doubt that."

Takuya merely looked amused, raising an eyebrow, as his eyes transformed into the Sharingan. "Really?"

Ino stared at him, transfixed by the blood-red eyes. "Um…never mind…" 'Wow…he really is an Uchiha…but there's something different about him…the feel of his eyes…' Ino shook herself from her daze and quickly said, "What's with your nose? It's pretty smashed up."

"This?" Takuya touched the tip of his broken nose, as his eyes went back to normal. "Oh yeah, it got smashed up by Sushi-face. That's the second time my nose was ever broken," he said nonchalantly.

"The second time?"

"The first time I broke it while I was training when I was little. It never really healed properly, so that's why it was bent out of shape when I came here."

"Training?"

"Yep. Ever since I was a toddler, I'd been trained in the woods by my Sensei. He said he only taught me only the necessary essentials, though."

"What happened?" asked Sakura curiously.

Takuya's eyes darkened slightly at this. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Ino frowned. "Right. Your hairstyle, at the least, makes you Sasuke-kun's twin."

Takuya simply shrugged. "Well, that's probably because I am his twin. His younger twin."

"WHAT? YOU'RE SASUKE'S TWIN?" exclaimed Naruto, Sakura, and Ino together, their eyes round and white with shock. "WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT BEFORE?"

"Because it wasn't important," Takuya replied, with a deadpan face. He stiffened as he remembered something from the fight with Kisame, his face pale. "Wait…"

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Thinking back…that Kisame guy mentioned something about Sasuke. That he joined Akatsuki…!"

"What?" Sakura and Ino had both gone pale at this. Naruto took a step back, his eyes shadowed. Takuya lowered his head, his jaw clenched and his fist trembling slightly, as he thought, 'But, damn it, Sasuke…after all that, it was for nothing…and I really was hoping to meet you.'

The grim mood lasted for a minute, until Takuya shifted, triggering a spasm of pain in his still-injured side, causing him to flinch. "What is it?" Ino immediately asked, concerned.

"It's nothing…just some broken ribs."

"You broke a few ribs?" Ino exclaimed, as she rounded on Sakura. "Why didn't you treat him earlier, billboard brow?"

"He said just to heal those who really needed it, Ino pig!" Sakura replied angrily.

Takuya watched their exchange with amusement until Ino rounded on him. "And you!" she yelled, pointing a finger at Takuya's face as he scrambled backward, looking frightened. "You get smashed through an entire district, get your nose and ribs broken, almost get killed by a member of Akatsuki, and call that nothing? Oh no, you are not getting away with that! You will get healed whether you like it or not, mister!"

With that, she grabbed Takuya's wrist and pulled him backward and ran up the staircase behind the counter, pulling Takuya behind her on his side. Sakura watched the ridiculous scene a large sweat drop visible on her head. The injured Uchiha alternated between weakly protesting and yelping in pain as the steps slammed into his injured side and face.

"…I feel sorry for Takuya-san…" Sakura said to herself. She turned to Naruto when she saw that he hadn't moved at all; she became concerned when she saw that his hands were limp and his eyes were soulless. "Naruto?"

"…No…" Naruto muttered to himself, his eyes still downcast. "Sasuke actually joined Akatsuki…This is all my fault…But why…? If I only had been stronger to stop him before…"

'Naruto…' Sakura said silently to herself as Naruto turned to her, his blue eyes filled with sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, Sakura-chan. I'm useless. What if we end up failing every time I try to bring back Sasuke?"

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled angrily, immediately punching him out and sending him flying at the wall.

*POW*

"What the?" Naruto winced, holding his hand to his throbbing cheek. "What was that for?" He looked at Sakura and was shocked to see her trembling.

"How can you think like that?" Sakura asked. "Are you going to let yourself give up just like that? The Naruto I know is better than that, he never gives up."

Naruto stared at her. 'Sakura-chan…'

"So, please don't give up just yet because things got more complicated. Don't forget, we will bring back Sasuke-kun together!"

"…Right…!" Naruto grinned painfully.

Sakura smiled back at him, though inside she was hurting just as much as Naruto. 'I wish I could only believe that myself…If anything, I'm the one who's useless,' she thought sadly. She was just glad her fake smile was enough for Naruto to get himself back together.

"Well, this might be easier than we thought," said Naruto, getting to his feet.

"Eh?"

Naruto smiled and jerked his thumb up towards the ceiling. "We've got Takuya."

* * *

(A few minutes earlier)

Ino reached the second floor and ran for her room, dragging a certain beaten-up Uchiha behind her. The moment she reached her room, she let go of Takuya and immediately started rummaging around.

"Ow…ow…ow…" muttered Takuya as he stopped twitching from the pain and gingerly got to his feet. "What'd you have to drag me up here for?"

"You're the one who got yourself those injuries in the first place!" Ino said angrily to him, her eyebrow twitching, as she pulled out towels and disinfectant. "You're crazy if you even think you can call those nothing!"

"Shut up!" Takuya retorted, his eyes round and white with anger. "You're the medic! You're supposed to heal injuries, not cause more!"

Just then, a small impact shook the house and Takuya looked around in alarm. "What was that?" 'I didn't sense any harmful chakras nearby…'

"That?" Ino asked, not bothered at all by the small tremor. "That was probably just Sakura punching out Naruto. She usually does that when he does or says something stupid. But lately, Naruto's been acting less stupid, so it's been a while since I've seen or heard of her do that. Now clean yourself off."

Takuya simply shrugged and asked, scowling, "Anyway, you could have just healed me back down there. Why'd you bring me up here?" He took a rag she offered and rubbed off his face with it, taking care not to hit his nose.

"I have some medical things here in my room," she replied. "And it'll be easier to heal you without having going to get more."

The black-haired boy sat on the nearby bed and watched impatiently as the blonde kunoichi brought out a first aid kit and some bandages.

Little did Takuya know that Ino also wanted to find out more about him, as well as give Naruto and Sakura a private moment. "All right, let me see the damage," she sighed as she sat down next to Takuya.

Takuya frowned slightly, raising a dark eyebrow, as he thought, 'See the damage…? Oh, right.' Ino's blushed slightly as the wounded Uchiha gingerly removed the dark red shirt. Takuya quirked his eyebrow again, asking, "Are you ok? Your face is kinda pink."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine!" Ino said, looking back at the Uchiha next to her and losing the flush as she saw the damage. Takuya casually dropped the shirt and turned to face her, a puzzled look on his face, giving him an innocent air.

As Ino examined the many cuts and injuries on Takuya, she couldn't help but just look at his upper body which was still covered with blood, dirt, and sweat. She could see his body was a light tan instead of pale like Sasuke. She couldn't see anything about his physique other than that it seemed to be above average.

"Uh, what's up?" asked Takuya curiously, startling Ino out of her thoughts, folding his arms over his bloodied chest. "You said you wanted to heal me, right?" 'Man, I wonder if I'll ever understand the female mind…' Takuya thought to himself, exasperated.

"…Right, right." Ino looked absently at the many injuries on his lean body. Her attention was caught by a nasty bruise on his side that was fresh and bleeding. Her hands floated over to his injuries and brushed against his ribs.

There was a silence as the girl healed the boy, moving on to heal the bruises and scratches after finishing with his ribs, fingers brushing over firm muscle. As she healed him, she noticed the small, almost invisible scars on his body, and the calluses that covered his palms and fingers. 'I guess he's had a pretty tough life…'the blonde thought.

She idly sniffed the air around him and grimaced. 'He smells like he's had a rough life too!'

Ino moved on to Takuya's legs, who lifted them onto the bed. She quickly saw through the tears in the pants, as she healed his legs, that his lower body was just as tanned as his upper body. She was surprised to see that his legs were surprisingly muscled, sinewy and lean.

When Ino finished, Takuya grabbed a damp towel and wiped the blood and dirt off himself. As bloodied sweat and dirt came off, the kunoichi was shocked to see the muscled body of a martial artist came into view.

Ino felt the heat rising in her face as she found herself staring at his strong torso and defined, tapering arms. While all shinobi weren't couch potatoes, it was very rare to find one with a powerful yet compact physique. 'OH MY GOD, he's hot! Hotter than Sasuke!' Ino screamed in her mind, her face bright red and sweating. 'His own brother!'

Takuya stood up, grabbed his shirt, and quickly stretched to make sure that his body was still functioning properly, his back to the kunoichi. Ino's blush lessened as Takuya put his shirt back on, the lean muscle on his back no longer visible. Takuya, satisfied, turned around partway and favored her with a triumphant grin. "Thanks a lot, you did great, Yamanaka. No more pain and my body isn't sore anymore."

"Oh…sure, n-no problem." 'Those clothes did a good job at hiding that body…' Takuya looked around Ino's room, brushing a hand carelessly through his bangs. His black eyes fell on a picture on Ino's bedside and widened.

"Is that…?" Takuya trailed off, his finger pointing at the picture.

"Oh, that? That was the graduation picture we all took when we became genin." As Ino reminisced about her school days, the young Uchiha was focused on his brooding, dark twin in the picture. Takuya knew that his sensei Hatake Sakumo had told him that Sasuke was his twin, but now he could clearly see the same they both had the same facial features, with the exception of the broken nose.

"Are you looking at Sasuke's picture?" Takuya nodded silently as Ino walked next to him. "It's amazing that you're actually his twin; now that I look closer, you guys look really similar."

Takuya suddenly snorted; Ino looked at him curiously and Takuya, still snickering, explained, "Not quite…his hair sticks up like a duck's ass."

Ino was silent for a moment, then burst out into giggles as she realized he was right. Takuya quickly joined in laughing.

Takuya gradually stopped laughing and said seriously, "I get your point though, we do look a lot alike. But I really doubt our personalities are, based on what Naruto and Sakura-san said."

"Heh, you have no idea…" Ino said, grinning. Takuya glanced at Ino inquisitively, who smiled brightly, then he looked back to the academy graduation photo. Ino watched, puzzled, as Takuya's gaze intensified as he continued to stare at the scowling image of his twin.

'Sasuke…'

"Anyway," said Ino, "let's fix that nose of yours…"

* * *

"What's taking those two so long?" demanded Naruto, pacing the floor. "They should be done by now."

"I guess Ino really wanted to talk to him," said Sakura watching her blond team mate walk back and forth. "It's sort of like that time when she wanted to talk to Sai-kun."

Ino walked back down the stairs, and as Naruto and Sakura turned to face her, she called up the stairs, "Hey, come on, Takuya-san! Hurry up!" 'But, wow, he's completely different from Sasuke…'

"Fine! Man, talk about impatient…" Takuya walked down the stairs and faced the three of them. Naruto and Sakura immediately noticed that Takuya had put his headband back around his forehead. All of the dirt and dried-up blood had been cleaned off from his face and body, though his clothes were still damaged and bloodied.

But, that wasn't all. Takuya's nose was also completely healed and not crooked at all. Takuya had also parted his bangs similar to Sasuke, and they now curtained his face over the headband, making him seem more like the Uchiha he was; the only difference was the stray lock of hang that hung over his right eye.

He looked exactly like Sasuke and yet not like him at all.

Takuya smirked slightly. "All right, let's go."

**

* * *

Ending: FIRE! (by Wada Kouji, Digimon Frontier Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics.**

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**  
**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**  
**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**  
**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**  
**Burn up'n go!**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro?**  
**Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa**

**Iu koto kike! Nige dashita kunaru my heart!**  
**Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze**

**Doko kara Doko e Toki wa nagareteku ndarou?**  
**Wakaru Wakaru sa Gimon wa yamanai kedo ne**  
**Get up'n go!**

**Kaidan o kake noboru saki ni aru jidai**  
**Takamaru kodou de get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to teri kaese Hadashi no taiyou**  
**Makenai atsusa de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, now I'm going to describe Takuya's hairstyle and physique for you in case you can't visualize it all that well. **

**In terms of hairstyle, I've visualized and drawn his hair as being reminiscent to Zack Fair's when he is first introduced in Crisis Core. The only differences: his hair is slightly longer and more unruly at the back, he has a stray strand of hair hanging over his right eye that's free from the parted bangs, and he has a tuft or spike of hair sticking out from the bangs parted to the right. **

**With physique, if any of you are up to date with the manga History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, you know what the title character's physique is like. Takuya's physique is like that, though the muscle on his arms is a little less. **

**Now onward to the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11: Beginnings of Friendship?

**No time to rest, keep going full speed!**

**

* * *

Opening: Daia no Hana (By Yoriko, Black Cat First Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics:**

**Hajimari wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita**  
**Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa aruki dasu**

**Yeah, kin iro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze)**  
**Daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoi tsuzukeru)**  
**Hajimete dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushina wa shinai you ni**

**Yeah, kono mune ni aru negai (yurameite)**  
**Kanaeru tame nara boku wa (ikura demo kizu tsukou)**  
**Waratte ite hoshii kara ima boku wa yaiba wo nigiru**

**Kirisaita kioku no naka afuredasu**  
**Akai akai kage wo kiru**  
**Kono tsume ga hibiwaretemo tsukamitore**  
**Mamoritai taisetsu na mono nara**

**Dareka wo omotte naita**

**yoru ni saita daia no hana**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushinai wa shinai**  
**Nari hibike dare yori chiisaku hakanai**  
**Dare yori tafu na kono kodou**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Beginnings of Friendship?**

"So where should we head now?" asked Sakura, looking around. The four of them had left Ino's flower shop and were now trying to figure out where to go next.

"Maybe the hospital would be a good idea. These two are probably going to go to there a lot," suggested Ino, receiving a quick scowl from Naruto.

Just then, a small but noticeable rumbling split the air, startling the four. "What was that?" asked Naruto, looking wary.

"Uh…" Naruto, Sakura, and Ino turned around to see Takuya with a sheepish, embarrassed look on his face, scratching his head. "Sorry…that was my stomach."

The three of them did a faceplant, falling backwards. "How can you be that hungry?" exclaimed Ino, a shocked expression on her face.

"What? I used up a lot of my chakra in that fight against Hoshigaki, and I haven't eaten for a while. I just really need some food, Yamanaka."

Naruto got up, the usual fox-like grin on his face. "I know just the place…you like ramen?"

* * *

Sasuke lounged back in the hideout, thinking back to the battle with the eight-tailed host. He didn't show it, but he had been surprised that he had been able to extinguish Amaterasu's flames. Juugo had reverted to the age of a child, and Suigetsu was reduced to a watery state, and was now recovering in a tank. Karin had almost been killed by Sasuke's own black flames. If he had been too late…

The former Uchiha prodigy paused in his thoughts. He couldn't actually be getting soft…could he? Granted, he had felt a twinge of regret for leaving Team 7 earlier, but felt that all members of Hawk were equally valuable in destroying Konoha.

Sasuke was shaken out of his brooding thoughts by Juugo, who had changed back into his normal cloak. "We have a summons from Akatsuki. They say it's urgent."

Sasuke stood up. "Has Suigetsu recovered?"

"Yes. We're all ready to go."

"Good." Sasuke walked through the door, putting his Akatsuki cloak on, with Juugo trailing close behind. Karin and Suigetsu were already there wearing their Akatsuki cloaks, with Karin's hair tied back in the ponytail from before, and Suigetsu's sword attached to his back, with bandages around the area where Killerbee had nearly sliced it in two. Sasuke's attention was drawn to Zetsu, who he had never seen before.

"We'll be leaving immediately?" Sasuke said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes…" Zetsu's white face replied. "But we'll be going our way." His black side finished.

"Your way?"

Zetsu didn't reply, only turned to face all four of Team Hawk and say, "All of you grab on, and hold on to each other."

Suigetsu and Juugo glanced at each other, then Suigetsu shrugged and grabbed onto the plant-like Akatsuki's shoulder. Juugo, Sasuke, and Karin soon followed, clinging onto Sasuke's sleeve. "Get off," Sasuke said coolly, glaring at her.

Karin pouted to herself and took Juugo's sleeve. With that, Zetsu and his passengers melted into the ground, muffling Suigetsu's startled swearing.

* * *

"Ichiraku's?" Takuya said skeptically. The four of them stood in front of the ramen stand, with Takuya's arms folded over his chest.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned. "Ichiraku's the best! I eat here everyday!"

Sakura smacked Naruto lightly on the arm. "And we have to keep trying to get you off that diet."

Takuya shrugged, his expression curious. "Well, I have had a little ramen before. Back when I was training with my sensei."

"Who was your sensei?" asked Ino, glancing at the Uchiha.

"…I'll talk about it another time."

Ino frowned as she looked at him. 'Did something happen to his sensei?'

"Anyway, let's get some ramen!" The four Konoha shinobi slid onto the chairs. Teuchi walked over quickly.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite customer with his friends! How are you three doing?" Teuchi said, grinning widely. "And who's the new guy?"

"Jin," replied Takuya, reverting to his alias from before and pointed at his new headband. "I just got here and got this thing. We all ran into some trouble on the way here."

"Trouble? You mean the way part of the village got wrecked?"

"Ano…Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh…Well, it's always good to have a new customer. So what would you guys like?"

In a short amount of time, the four of them had a steaming bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Itadakimasu," the four said, picking up their chopsticks.

Takuya looked dubiously at the bowl of beef ramen in front of him, at Naruto who was now slurping down his first bowl, and back at his own. 'Well, it does smell good…' Takuya thought slowly, as he lifted some ramen up to his mouth.

The other three stopped eating and quickly watched with bated breath as Takuya took his first bite. Takuya chewed slowly, analyzing the taste, and swallowed; his eyes grew wide and he quickly resumed eating his ramen nearly as fast as Naruto had been.

"…Well, I guess that answers that question," Naruto laughed and ate the rest of his ramen with gusto.

Sakura and Ino watched, shocked, as Naruto and Takuya finished both of their ramen and held out their bowls and signaled Teuchi with a quick, "More, please!"

'Just what we need, another ramen freak…' Sakura thought wryly and resumed eating at a much slower pace.

Ino continued to watch Takuya eat, fascinated. 'How can he eat that much?' she wondered, as Takuya quickly started on his third bowl.

* * *

Five minutes later, Sakura and Ino had stopped at their second bowl, and Naruto at his fifth bowl, while Takuya was still eating, at a more measured pace, currently on his seventh bowl.

Naruto watched, amazed, as Takuya continued to eat. Had he eaten that much, he might've ended up throwing up or with a bloated stomach. But Takuya looked unchanged.

Ino couldn't hold it in and yelled, pointing a quivering finger at Takuya, "How can you possibly eat that much?"

Takuya looked up, his mouth full of noodles, and muffled out, "Waf, dif fuff ivf eally ood!"

"She means how can you eat that huge amount of food," Sakura said wryly. "Now try answering without your mouth full."

Takuya quickly slurped up the noodles, swallowed, then turned promptly to Naruto, "You were right, this is really good."

He then turned to the two kunoichi. "Lemme see…Well, I guess because of the training I've undergone, my body needs drastically more energy to keep going. So I need more food, and my metabolism has adapted by becoming more effective at drawing in energy from food as a result. Besides I haven't eaten since last morning."

"Okay, I get the metabolism part," said Sakura slowly. "But what kind of training did you get?"

"…All right, I'll give you an example. I'm sure you've experienced focusing chakra to your feet or at least one of the eight inner gates being opened before, right?"

At their three nods, Takuya continued, receiving an eighth bowl. "Well, in my case, I don't need to manipulate chakra to get really fast. Thanks to all that training, I'm already naturally faster than even a jonin as is. Even the opening of even one of the eight inner gates counts as manipulating chakra."

"How intense was this training?" asked Ino.

"…Well, I've had to fight to survive, been trained since I was a toddler by an S-class shinobi, and nearly died from the same training multiple times. So, pretty intense, I guess," Takuya said, shrugging.

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino sweatdropped at this. 'You have got to be joking…I'd never train like that!'

"So what you're saying is…" Naruto said slowly. "…you don't need chakra to be super fast?"

"Well, yes and no. I can use chakra to get faster, but I'm already stronger and faster than your average shinobi without using any chakra at all. No experimentations. No chakra manipulation. Just the results of hard training and effort," Takuya finished with a friendly smirk. "Of course, it takes more than fast feet and a hard punch to make a good taijutsu user. It's how you use them that matters."

The other three looked at each other, wondering what Takuya was hinting at, while the Uchiha in question surveyed them, slightly amused, as he ate his ramen. "Well, we might as well get back to Tsunade-sama's office," Sakura said, getting up and stretching.

"I'll pay for it," Naruto said quickly, taking out his frog wallet and paying Teuchi. Ino got up as well. The three of them started to walk off, Takuya watching them with an unreadable look on his face. A smile slowly appeared on his face, the type that Sasuke never showed, a genuine smile of simple contentment.

"Takuya-san?" Ino curiously turned around as she noticed that the Uchiha was not following, and Takuya quickly stopped smiling, though not before Ino noticed.

"…It's nothing." He turned to Teuchi. "Thanks for the meal."

As the four walked back to the Hokage's tower, Ino glanced at Takuya, who was now surveying the area around him, his hands in his pockets. '…He has a good smile,' thought Ino, hiding a small smile of her own. 'He should use it more often.'

**

* * *

Ending: FIRE! (by Wada Kouji, Digimon Frontier Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics.**

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**  
**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**  
**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**  
**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**  
**Burn up'n go!**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro?**  
**Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa**

**Iu koto kike! Nige dashita kunaru my heart!**  
**Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze**

**Doko kara Doko e Toki wa nagareteku ndarou?**  
**Wakaru Wakaru sa Gimon wa yamanai kedo ne**  
**Get up'n go!**

**Kaidan o kake noboru saki ni aru jidai**  
**Takamaru kodou de get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to teri kaese Hadashi no taiyou**  
**Makenai atsusa de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**

* * *

Hopefully, third-to-last chapter I'm gonna be put up tonight.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting with the Leaders

**Possibly the last update of tonight, who knows. **

**

* * *

Opening: Daia no Hana (By Yoriko, Black Cat First Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics:**

**Hajimari wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita**  
**Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa aruki dasu**

**Yeah, kin iro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze)**  
**Daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoi tsuzukeru)**  
**Hajimete dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushina wa shinai you ni**

**Yeah, kono mune ni aru negai (yurameite)**  
**Kanaeru tame nara boku wa (ikura demo kizu tsukou)**  
**Waratte ite hoshii kara ima boku wa yaiba wo nigiru**

**Kirisaita kioku no naka afuredasu**  
**Akai akai kage wo kiru**  
**Kono tsume ga hibiwaretemo tsukamitore**  
**Mamoritai taisetsu na mono nara**

**Dareka wo omotte naita**

**yoru ni saita daia no hana**

**Mamoritai mono ga arun da**  
**Mou nido to nido to ushinai wa shinai**  
**Nari hibike dare yori chiisaku hakanai**  
**Dare yori tafu na kono kodou**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Meeting with the Leaders**

Sasuke walked through the door, facing Madara. Both were no longer wearing their Akatsuki cloaks. "Why did you summon me here?" asked Sasuke coldly. "Something about an emergency?"

"Yes," replied Madara, his Sharingan visible through his mask's eyehole. "There was a…complication in the preemptive strike. We were forced to pull back."

"And what would force you to do that?"

"Konoha has a new ally," a new voice said, sounding pained. Sasuke turned to see Kisame Hoshigaki, heavily bandaged. "An unexpected ally," Kisame continued, clutching his Samehada, which was in its customary bandages. "He was stronger than I expected, and even though he's likely dead by now, plans must be changed."

"What jutsus did this enemy use?"

"An assortment of taijutsu, and fire-type ninjutsu. I'd rarely seen anybody that fast. At the end, he used a strange sword that not only injured myself, but also my Samehada. What's more, when the enemy charged his sword with fire-based chakra, Samehada wasn't able to devour that same fiery chakra and ended up getting damaged." At this last sentence, the shark-like ninja gripped his Samehada harder, which started to tremble under its bandages and make strange whispering sounds.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this, folding his arms, thinking, 'Imbuing tools and weapons with fire-elemental chakra? Interesting. But this sword that he speaks of must be no ordinary weapon. Regardless…' He knew that the Samehada was capable of slicing through and devouring chakra, so this new foe would be a nuisance at the least. "What did this person look like?"

Madara answered for him. "Remarkably like yourself. He had jet-black hair, your height, your build, and similar facial features. You won't be able to miss him."

Sasuke closed his eyes at this. "…" 'So it's that ninja who accompanied Team 7 to try to bring me back to Konoha. The one who used ink. I didn't think he had other techniques.' However, Sasuke had no idea just how wrong he was.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Sasuke asked, his eyes still closed.

"For a simple reason," said Madara, his Sharingan glinting.

"Hn?"

"We have decided to give you command of the Konoha invasion force."

Sasuke's opened wide at this, as Madara continued, "You said yourself you wanted to crush Konoha. Now is your chance to do so. You want your revenge, don't you?"

Sasuke was silent, absorbing this. Then slowly, a malevolent smile slowly spread across his pale face, his black eyes glinting with malice.

"I'm listening."

* * *

After Sasuke left, Kisame turned to Madara. "You didn't tell him that the enemy was an Uchiha."

"Of course not. If I had, then he would have hesitated and may have been more reluctant. It's better this way. This new foe will be an interesting opponent for our Sasuke."

Kisame smirked, which quickly turned into a grimace of pain. "I almost wish Sasuke won't kill him. I want that satisfaction for myself."

"In compensation for injuring yourself and your sword?"

"Of course. This Uchiha brat has left an irreparable scar to myself and my sword. He…will…pay."

Madara's eye glinted. "They will all pay for what they have done. To yourself, to Pain, and to Uchiha Madara-sama."

* * *

"How much longer are they gonna talk?" groaned Naruto, his hands behind his head.

"They'll finish when they'll finish, Naruto," said Kakashi, reading his book. "Tsunade-sama did ask us to report in." The two, as well as Takuya and Sakura, were waiting outside Tsunade's office. Naruto was walking in a small circle and Kakashi was leaning against the wall.

"Well, he could have a point, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, holding her arms. "They have been talking for over an hour. And they're more cautious with their security than before, and don't know if another enemy will turn up."

"Nah," said Takuya nonchalantly, his eyes closed. He was sitting cross-legged against the wall, holding the sheathed sword in his lap. "I don't sense any chakra with ill intent. It seems shark-face was the only enemy there."

Naruto grunted. "Hey, who is Baa-chan talking to anyway?"

"The Council members, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado."

Takuya's eyes tightened at this, then relaxed. "…Then they better hurry the hell up," he said tensely.

The other three glanced at each other. "Ano…Takuya-san," started Sakura. "You were talking about chakra that felt maleovelent, or that the Kyuubi's chakra felt darker than Naruto's?"

"…Yeah. Why?"

"Well, what do our chakras feel like?"

Naruto turned around, looking excited. "Great idea, Sakura-chan!" Even Kakashi looked away from his book.

Takuya looked bemused, though the corner of his mouth twitched. He sighed. "…Well, I don't know how to describe it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…It gives me different sensations based on the person, I guess. Based on whether the person is friendly or an enemy…I don't know. My sensei couldn't do it, but he once said that trying to describe it was like trying to describe sight to a blind man."

Kakashi turned back to his book. "…"

Takuya glanced at Kakashi, his expression unreadable. Sighing, he got up, replacing the blade.

"I need to talk to Tsunade," he told the ANBU guard briskly.

"I'm sorry, she's still busy."

"Really?" Takuya arched an eyebrow. "What if I have urgent information on the attack by Akatsuki, as well as Uchiha Sasuke, not to mention knowing when Akatsuki will attack next?"

"…One moment." The ANBU opened the door, entered, and closed it.

"How did you know when Akatsuki will attack?" said Sakura, half-incredulous, half-amazed.

"Kisame probably let it slip when he was fighting Takuya," Kakashi said calmly. Naruto was simply gaping soundlessly at Takuya's relaxed, confident posture.

"…" If the three of them could actually see Takuya's face, they would see he was sweating and looking ridiculously nervous. 'Actually, I made that part up…'

The door opened, and the ANBU came out. "She can see you now."

"Thanks," Takuya said as he walked through. Team Kakashi followed closely, as well as the ANBU guard.

As the ANBU closed the door behind them and stood by it, Tsunade looked up from the conversation she was having with Koharu and Homura. "Ah…so you've returned from your fight with Hoshigaki. I was impressed by the results," she said triumphantly. The busty Hokage smiled on saying Takuya wearing his headband. "And I see you accepted my invitation to join Konoha. I'm glad Naruto gave you the headband"

Takuya nodded in acknowledgement. "No problem."

"Of course I would, Baa-chan," grinned Naruto.

Tsunade growled. "Don't call me that."

"Who are you?" said Homura, looking suspiciously at Takuya. "I don't remember you being in the village."

"You wouldn't," said the Uchiha nonchalantly. "I just decided to join."

"Decided to join?" said Koharu warily. "What do you mean?"

"…Do you remember around sixteen years ago, when the head of the Uchiha clan had two twin boys newly born? And you decided one of the Konoha jonin train the younger twin?"

The counselors' eyes widened. "You mean…!"

Takuya nodded slightly.

Koharu turned to the ANBU next to the door. "Take him."

The ANBU took a step forward, drawing his katana, as did the other ANBU that swung in through the window.

"What are you doing?" Naruto rushed forward, alarmed.

"This boy is part of a family who has worked against the village for years," said Homura sternly. "It is best to detain him until further notice."

"He was the one who held off Kisame Hoshigaki! Takuya-san helped us!" protested Sakura.

"That's irrelevant. He could potentially become as dangerous as Uchiha Sasuke or Uchiha Itachi," stated Koharu, no longer squinting. "And if you know who he is, then it may be best to detain you as well."

"But…!"

"Don't worry," said Takuya calmly, then gestured to his hitai-ate. "I have no intention of attacking Konoha. Can't you see the headband?"

"The Uchiha have always been hostile to Konoha, and have been known to turn on us," said Homura.

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Really? Maybe that's because you stopped trusting the Uchiha after the Kyuubi attack, based on the actions of one person."

'What's Takuya talking about?' Naruto wondered. 'Do they think an Uchiha made the Kyuubi attack the village?"

"However, I'm not here to make accusations. I'm here to offer my services, if you will," said Takuya, calmly.

"Services?" said the aged counselors suspiciously.

"Yep. Lemme start by telling you about the fight with sushi-face…"

* * *

(5 minutes later…)

"…So yeah, the Akatsuki have Sasuke on their side now," said Takuya calmly. "And I have no idea when they will attack and with who."

"I see," said Tsunade slowly. "So we not only have to deal with Akatsuki, but Uchiha Sasuke as well."

"Yeah, and I have a hunch he's gonna be part of the invasion."

"What makes you think that?" said Homura, sounding more concerned.

"Kakashi-san, could you tell them for me?" asked Takuya. "I think you could do a better job of explaining it than me."

"All right." Kakashi raised a hand and raised a finger for each reason. "One, Kisame had told Takuya that Sasuke 'had it in' for the village, so chances are he'll be part of the invasion force. Two, it is very possible whatever made Sasuke join Akatsuki is also the reason for this same hatred. Three, he probably knows the layout of the village better than other members of Akatsuki. Four…he's an Uchiha, they're well known for revenge."

"That's true…they are a vengeful clan…"murmured Tsunade. They were all silent for a moment, Takuya walking over to the window, then Koharu seemed to realize something.

"Wait, we do not have many of our chunin and jonin here at the village. If Akatsuki decides to attack soon, we will have less than one third of our fighting strength."

"Akatsuki's forces probably outnumbers us five to one at this point," said Kakashi.

Tsunade bit her lip, thinking. "Yes, and we will still receive requests for help from clients. If we refuse them, then people will lose faith in us and we may be seen as weak by hostile forces."

Homura closed his eyes. "If worse comes to worse, we may have to evacuate the village. If they demand it, we may also have to hand over the Kyuubi container."

"What?" exclaimed Sakura, alarmed. "We can't do that!"

"Yeah!" said Naruto angrily. "They're the ones who killed Gaara, Asuma, and Ero-sennin! No way I'm gonna go over to them!"

"…They're right," said Takuya quietly, making everyone in the room look at him.

"What are you talking about?" protested Naruto.

Takuya gazed out the window, apparently thinking. "They outnumber us five to one, right?"

"Yes," said Homura.

Takuya let out a breath, then chuckled slightly. His frame was trembling slightly as he rested his hands on the window frame, and his face could not be seen. "You guys are right. I don't a lot about this sort of thing, or teamwork, or the sort of the things a village goes through. But…"

He got up and turned around. "We absolutely can not give up Naruto!" Takuya said, looking defiant.

"Then what do _you_ think we should do?" said Koharu somewhat mockingly.

Takuya lost the expression of a defiant teen and gained that of a hardened warrior, his eyes anything but dead.

"We will stand, and fight!"

"…What?"

"You guys think just because we'll be outnumbered, we'll lose?" Takuya grinned dangerously. "If anything, it'll be a nice challenge!" His grin faded, looking more serious. "This is a tough fight, I know. I'm not ready myself, I think. So I'll train until it's time to fight."

"Oh?" said Tsunade, looking curious. "All by yourself?"

Takuya chuckled. "Course not. Naruto's gonna teach me!"

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, startled. "Why me? I never agreed to that!"

Takuya shrugged. "You wanna become Hokage, right? Good first step for that would be to successfully teach a few higher-level jutsus to somebody in a short amount of time."

Naruto blinked. "Okay…but what about me? I need to get better too."

Takuya grinned. "I'll be teaching you, actually. From what I've seen, you have no idea how to really a fight an Uchiha. Best way to learn is to train with one."

"Well, how good of a shinobi are you?" asked Koharu.

Team 7 glanced at each other. 'He's pretty damn good!'

Takuya put his fist to his chin, thinking. 'How can I show them…?' He remembered how Naruto made Tsunade annoyed, and grinned. "I don't know," he said, then turned to Tsunade. "How do you think I should show them, you wrinkly old crone?"

Veins popped out on Tsunade's head as her eyes turned into white triangles. "WHAT WAS THAT, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she yelled furiously, swinging a chakra-enhanced punch at Takuya's calm face.

Team 7 and the counselors winced at the incoming impact, then gaped at the sight in front of them.

In the instant it had taken them to blink, Takuya's arm had moved from hanging relaxed at his side to clenching Tsunade's wrist, stopping her punch completely.

Everyone in the room but Takuya gaped in shock, Naruto's jaw seeming to hit the floor. "S-s-so fast…" whispered Sakura.

"H-hey, how did h-he do that?" gaped Naruto.

Tsunade swallowed, then desperately threw a chakra-fueled roundhouse kick at Takuya, who calmly blocked in an instant at the shin.

With two fingers.

'…I thought it was impossible to block Tsunade-sama's attacks…' thought Kakashi numbly, utter shock showing through his mask. 'H-how did he…?'

Tsunade felt a shock that she had last felt at her fight with Orochimaru. 'He didn't panic or hesitate at all…and to block with only two fingers…just how powerful is…?'

She saw a glint in Takuya's eyes as he removed his hand from her wrist, then suddenly realized how he had so easily blocked her attacks. 'No…not just that…He knows…!'

"I think that proves my skill enough," said Takuya, grinning awkwardly. "Sorry about the insults, Tsunade. I'll leave that to Naruto."

"H-hey!" exclaimed Naruto defensively as everyone chuckled, the tension fading away.

Takuya's expression grew less light-hearted as he turned to Naruto. "So, whaddaya say? Want to train each other for the invasion?"

Naruto frowned, his mind racing. 'He might end up just beating the crap out of me with this training…and we don't even know when this invasion will happen…' Then Sasuke flashed into his mind, and he realized the sheer level of strength and skill Takuya possessed.

"If it's what gets Sasuke back…" said Naruto slowly, a look of resolve on his face. "I'll train my ass off every day."

Takuya smiled in satisfaction. "Good to hear. Because you will be training your ass off every day until you drop."

Naruto's face dropped into a look of comedic horrified disbelief. "W-WHAAAAAAAT?"

Takuya chuckled, then frowned. 'So will I though. We both have to be ready for the approaching storm.'

* * *

**Ending: FIRE! (by Wada Kouji, Digimon Frontier Opening)**

**Japanese Lyrics.**

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**  
**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**  
**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**  
**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**  
**Burn up'n go!**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro?**  
**Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa**

**Iu koto kike! Nige dashita kunaru my heart!**  
**Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze**

**Doko kara Doko e Toki wa nagareteku ndarou?**  
**Wakaru Wakaru sa Gimon wa yamanai kedo ne**  
**Get up'n go!**

**Kaidan o kake noboru saki ni aru jidai**  
**Takamaru kodou de get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to teri kaese Hadashi no taiyou**  
**Makenai atsusa de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**  
**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**  
**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**  
**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**  
**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**  
**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

* * *

**Alright, last update of this story tonight. For fans of "Kitsune-Jin", I'm gonna be uploading the newest chapter on Christmas Day. This chapter will include Naruto designing his actual costume. **


End file.
